Blackout
by ExGratia
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Law wakes up in an unfamiliar bed next to a strange boy. Who is this guy? And more importantly - Why the heck is there a ring on his finger? AU LawLu
1. A not so lucky bastard

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'd have never thought that one day I'd start writing my own fanfiction… I'm really happy I do now, though :D**

**This is a Law x Luffy story. You should be comfortable with the thought of both of them ending up together in this story. I got the idea for this watching the movie Hangover, by the way :) Sorry if the plot is a little cliché, but I've always wanted to write this ;)**

**Well, I am not someone who is that good with big words, so let's just start! **

Chapter 1: A not so lucky bastard

Law woke up when he felt warm sunrays touching his face, illuminating his surroundings.

He smiled to himself, eyes still closed contently, when he noticed that he didn't even suffer from a trace of a hangover. Actually, his body felt strangely satisfied.

Damn, he sure was one lucky bastard. No matter how much he drank, Law never felt sick after a night of lots of booze.

Usually, Law was not someone who would mindlessly drink himself into oblivion. Being a doctor made him self-aware of his body and the dangers of massive amounts of alcohol.

Come to think of it, he was actually a little surprised with himself. Of course he loved drinking a cold beer after work, just like any other man, but he didn't remember what exactly made him go beyond his limits like that. Heck, he didn't even remember who or what convinced him to join his friends Shachi and Penguin to this stupid party at some ridiculous club he had never heard of before. He recalled someone claiming it was "_the best party ever_" and that he "_had to join them_". Was the party really that great? What was it even about?

God damnit, he didn't remember shit.

Suddenly, he felt something moving next to him on the bed, followed by a sleepy sigh.

Opening his eyes lazily and turning his head to the right, Law was faced with the image of a young man, definitely not older than 20 years, who was currently curled up to his side, his head resting on a pillow while his hand was right on top of Law's chest.

Law's naked chest.

However, this didn't shock Law at all. This was definitely not the first time he was faced with such a situation. He'd had his fair share of one night stands in the past and he surely didn't mind another name on his list. He propped himself up on his elbows a little bit, taking his time to examine his last night's lay. From the way his body was curled up against him, Law could tell that the boy was definitely shorter than himself. His dark hair was ruffled, his lithe and tanned body naked, his eyes tightly closed, his mouth slightly open and, oh god, were those hickeys on his neck? Everything about this boy basically screamed 'sex'.

God, Law definitely was one lucky bastard. Even when he was completely wasted he had managed to get himself a handsome partner to spend the night with.

A wave of pride shot through Law's body. He immediately liked this guy. Maybe when he woke up Law could convince him to go for a second round? What a pity he didn't remember last night, because from the way his body felt this guy must had been one hell of an animal in bed.

Law decided to close his eyes again and to just enjoy the moment.

He didn't recognize the room he was currently in, so he guessed he was at this boy's house. He was definitely a neat freak, considering the way the room was decorated. It was really bright, the white colors of the walls and of the bed actually made Law feel like he was in heaven right now. The way the sun shone through the windows was perfect, it made everything so much better.

And he surely didn't mind the warm body that was pressed against his side.

Law didn't regret his decision of joining his stupid friends at all now. It had been a long time since he had felt this cozy.

A content sigh left Law's mouth. He decided to continue sleeping until the boy next to him woke up. He would probably tell Law about how he made him go crazy last night, demand a second round, then they would share a nice breakfast together and Law would go home again.

Law felt some strands of his hair tickling his nose and moved his right hand to move them away. The moment his hand touched his face he noticed something. Something was off.

Something was definitely off.

He touched his face with his right hand again, telling himself in his head that it was just his imagination. But no, there it was again - The feeling of something that shouldn't be there. Something about his finger.

Law still had his hand right in front of his face when he opened his eyes slowly. Cold, grey eyes met a bright, golden ring.

Right on his fucking ring finger.

"What the fuck?!" Law didn't even try to be quiet as his upper body shot up into a sitting position within one second. His body was trembling slightly as he looked at his right hand, eyes wide open with shock. Fuck. This couldn't be true... This had to be some kind of twisted joke!

What the fuck happened last night?

"Hey you, wake up!" Law forcefully grabbed the boy next to him by his shoulders and started shaking him violently.

This guy better had an explanation for this bullshit. Did he trick him into all of this? God, what a desperate move. Law mentally smacked himself for falling for such a trick.

"Wh-what...? Hey!" the boy stuttered, obviously annoyed by the rude way he was woken up, and quickly tried to shove Law away.

Once Law let him go, still panting heavily, he felt the other's gaze on him. Law expected that guy to explain everything to him instantly.

Instead, the young boy just looked at him, crossed his arms in front of his chest, tilted his head to the side a little bit and blinked his eyes several times at him.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking puzzled.

_Just great_. This boy obviously didn't remember anything either. For the first time in his life, Law didn't know what to do. He had no memory of last night and was now stuck in one room with a stranger who seemed to be completely clueless as well.

Law started massaging his temples with his fingers, trying to think. There HAD to be something he should remember, but his memory was completely blank.

"My name is Luffy, by the way. Is this your place? Looks nice." the boy said as he eyed his surroundings.

"Look, I don't give a fuck about your name right n-", suddenly, Luffy's last words hit him like a truck. Law looked at the younger boy again, completely perplexed. "This...This is not your place?" he asked.

If this was not his own place and not this boy's, Luffy's, place...Then where the hell were they?

Luffy blinked his eyes cluelessly "Never been here before."

This was too absurd. Law silently prayed that this was just a dream. He looked at the nightstand next to his bed and noticed a telephone, a vase and a little card on top of it. He moved his hand towards the small table, curious about the card, grabbed it and read what was on it.

_'Dressrosa Hotel, Honeymoon Suite'_

His hands were shaking. Dressrosa didn't sound unfamiliar to him, it was a relatively big and well-known city after all. What bothered Law the most was the fact that it usually took at least 3 hours to drive there by car.

Law read the words over and over again, his grey eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. This had to be some kind of nightmare, he just wanted to wake up!

"Hey, what's up? Why are you shaking? Are you cold?" Luffy asked as he moved closer to Law. Law rubbed his face in desperation. This Luffy was obviously an idiot. How could he be so carefree? Maybe he should tell him what he'd found out so far.

He looked at Luffy's right hand and noticed the same ring Law was wearing on his ring finger. Law let out a sigh as he turned his serious gaze to Luffy's face.

"Luffy, look. Promise me to not freak out. It doesn't have to mean anything and we'll deal with it eventually. Take a look at your right hand, there's a-"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Luffy screamed as he moved his hand in front of his face and noticed the ring immediately. "D-Did you trick me into this?! Fuck you! Who the hell are you anyways?!" Luffy, fueled by panic, swiftly moved out of the bed, only to fall back on it clumsily when he winced at the pain that crept up his spine.

"Ouch...W-Why does my back hurt like that?" he muffled as he tried to massage his backside.

Despite the situation, Law couldn't hide his smirk at the innocent question.

"My name is Law. Seems like you're finally aware of the mess we're in."

Law moved to the side and got out of the bed. He picked up his clothes that were dumped all over the floor. Among his own stuff he found a blue vest and a pair of short jeans which obviously belonged to Luffy. He threw them towards the boy who was still sitting on the bed with a shocked and confused expression on his face as he continued massaging his own back.

"Law...D-Did we...Have...you know..." Luffy couldn't help stuttering and started fidgeting nervously. Law actually felt a little sorry for the boy, he obviously wasn't as used to these situations as Law.

"Have sex? Seems like it." Law said bluntly.

There was no reason for him to sugarcoat the facts after all. Seriously, it was not his job to comfort this boy.

Still sitting on the edge of the mattress, Luffy started putting on the clothes Law had thrown on the bed for him. Once he was fully dressed, he tried standing up carefully again.

Law couldn't help but chuckle at this. It made him feel strangely satisfied that he was the one to blame for the boy's limping. Once he stood on steady feet, Luffy pressed his fingers on his forehead and closed his eyes tightly.

"My head feels like shit…" he groaned "And my body doesn't feel any better either. You may be hot but you sure are not the gentle type in bed."

Law tried to hold back his laughter. No, he was everything but gentle in bed. But who could blame him? Law was not someone who would force his own ways on other people. Those who complained about the ache in the morning usually demanded him being rough the night before. Law only complied with what they wanted from him and this Luffy didn't seem to be an exception.

Completely lost in his own thoughts, Law didn't even notice when the young man bent down next to the bed and picked something off of the floor. He made his way over to Law and happily showed him what he had found.

"Hey look at this!" he exclaimed loudly as he waved a used condom right in front of Law's face. "This is relieving, at least we used protection!"

Law felt like puking. "Stop shoving it into my face! Throw it in the trash."

God, he was already annoyed. Sure, this boy had an attractive body and honestly, he was just Law's type, but his carefree and somewhat stupid behavior gave Law a hard time. He was not good at handling this kind of people.

A loud knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

Luffy, not much to Law's surprise, didn't even think for one second as he curiously walked towards the door. Law, fortunately, managed to grab Luffy's arm just in time before the idiot managed to open the door and yanked him back roughly. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Law snarled angrily at Luffy.

"Opening the door?" Luffy growled back, sounding equally annoyed. He obviously didn't like being told what not to do.

"Do me a damn favor and think before you act! Do you want them catching us in this situation? Fuck, we don't even know who's knocking outside!" Law tried to keep his voice down, not wanting the person who was currently in front of the door hearing him.

He still managed to sound beyond pissed though.

The knocking started again and this time a male voice shouted "Room service! I'm delivering the food!"

"Food?!" Luffy exclaimed loudly before Law even had the chance of slapping his hand in front of the shorter boy's mouth to shut him up.

"I'll take care of it. You go and hide in the corner over there." Law pointed across the room, making clear that he did not want the man outside to see Luffy like that.

He was aware that they were currently in deep shit and the less people knew about it the better.

Luffy groaned again but didn't disobey Law.

"Don't even think about sending the food away." he mumbled as he walked towards the corner lazily with his hands behind his head.

Opening the door, Law first noticed a blond man who was wearing a neat looking black suit and a name plate reading 'Sanji'.

"I'm delivering the pre-ordered breakfast." the man explained politely as he moved back, giving Law the chance to see the carts of metal platters behind him. Law could have sworn that his eyes grew twice their size at the sight of the huge amount of food.

"I don't remember having ordered this." Law said.

Well, at least it was the truth. He really didn't remember. Besides, why would he order this much food?

He tried not to shudder as the smell of freshly baked bread hit his nose. Disgusting.

"Well maybe you didn't, but, " the man, Sanji, took a piece of paper from one of the carts. "It says that a certain Mr. Trafalgar ordered it last night."

Before Law could protest, the man continued, "First name's Luffy."

Fuck. This couldn't be true. This was way too fucked up to be true. Law didn't even know how to respond to this. And he usually was a man who always found witty words to say.

Not being able to find any words though, Law just nodded, still looking extremely shocked. He secretly hoped that the man didn't notice his weird behavior.

Law took hold of the carts and slammed the door shut in Sanji's face. Once the door was shut, Luffy ran towards the cart, not even minding the pain in his backside anymore. He excitedly grabbed the handles of the carts and moved them towards the bed. Law, not knowing what to do, just stood there in the middle of the room as he watched the boy who was sitting on the bed again devouring the food.

How the fuck did he get into this situation?

"Ne, Law," Luffy began talking, despite the fact that his mouth was filled with food and he was currently staining the bed sheet, "This ring is annoying."

"Yeah, I agree with that." Law walked up towards Luffy and sat down next to him on the bed. He eyed his own ring, hoping to get some kind of flashback, but it didn't work.

"Especially when you're trying to eat." Luffy stated as he grabbed a toast and spread a huge amount of jelly on it. Law only rolled his eyes at the stupid statement.

He pressed the thumb and the index finger of his left hand on the ring and applied some pressure, hoping to get the ring off as soon as possible. His brows furrowed when he didn't get it off at the first try. He repeated the action several times, but the ring stayed where it was.

"What the fuck is this?!" Law snarled angrily as he started to tug on the ring violently. He had no patience for these little games, he just wanted this piece of metal off!

"S-Shit, I can't get mine off either!" Luffy sounded frustrated as well as he copied Law's actions but failed miserably as well.

"It's too tight…" Law sighed and stopped trying to get the ring off. There was no point in it, he'd only hurt himself.

"Still, I don't wanna walk around with a fucking golden wedding ring on my hand." Law mumbled and glared at the ring, as if it was mocking him. Oh yes, he'd get this piece of shit off eventually, even if it meant to cut off his own finger.

They both sat on the bed in silence - Or well, not really. The sound of Luffy munching his food was still present, even though it seemed like he slowed down the speed of his chewing. About five minutes passed with neither of them saying a word.

"So," of course Luffy was the first one to break the silence as he turned to face Law "What are we gonna do now?"

Law closed his eyes for a second and searched his mind for a solution.

"Well…there is no way this whole shit is legit. We were both completely wasted, this can't be legal." He said, running a hand through his messy dark hair.

"Let's just…go to the city hall or somewhere… and try to fix this…" Law stood up again and moved towards his shoes that were placed right next to the door of their suite.

"Huh? Right now?" Luffy didn't look like he was expecting them to leave so soon already. He eyed the cart in front of him, there was still some food left. He didn't want to leave it behind.

"Yes, I do not intend to wait until our first anniversary." Law said sarcastically without looking at Luffy.

He was focused on tying his shoes right now. Of course he wanted to end this whole charade as soon as possible, there was no way he'd want to spend more time with this young idiot than necessary.

"You better get ready, too." Law looked at Luffy as he already moved to put on his jacket. It was then that Law noticed the somewhat worried expression on Luffy's face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Law's voice sounded too concerned for his own liking "You can take some of the food with you, if that's what's bugging you right now."

"It's not that…I mean… Do you really think we can fix this?" Luffy showed him his hand with the ring, clarifying what he was referring to. The way Luffy looked at him gave Law a foreign feeling in his stomach, but he decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Yeah. Don't worry, ok? I'm sure we can fix it."

* * *

"What do you mean 'it can't be fixed'?"

Law shouted angrily at the short office worker in front of him as he slammed his fists down on the wooden surface of the desk. The man was scared to death, Law could tell. He looked like he wanted to hide himself under his desk, hoping to escape Law's rage.

"I-I-I said it c-can't be fixed _that easily_" the man tried to defend himself. His face was pale by now and Law even spotted some tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I told you everything about the situation. You just have to annul this marriage, it can't possibly be that difficult." The twenty six year old man said as he lifted his fists from the tiny office desk and folded his arms across his chest. His grey eyes seemed even colder as he glared daggers at the sweaty worker in front of him.

"M-Mr. Trafalgar, the rules are s-stricter here in Dressrosa, you see… Marriage is valued highly here, we cannot possible annul a marriage after just one day-" The man didn't even get the chance to continue explaining himself as Law roughly grabbed him by the throat and pulled him closer to himself. The look in his eyes told the poor man that Law was about to murder someone.

"I don't like repeating myself. I've already said that we were both completely drunk, ok? So don't tell me shit about valuing this." By now, Law was definitely ready to stab this guy. Or hit some kind of vital point. He was a doctor after all, he knew at least seven different ways of killing a person and making it look like an accident.

"I-I understand you, S-Sir, but in order to annul this marriage we n-need to wait at least one month-" the grip on the man's throat tightened "O-Okay, o-one week!"

The man stuttered, the lack of oxygen obvious. Law loosened his grip on his throat, but moved his hand in order to grab the man by his chin and force his head to turn into the direction of the window of the room instead. The force of Law's action made the man shut his eyes tightly.

"Can you see that boy sitting there?" Law's voice was dangerously low and calm, but the man knew that this was not a good sign at all.

He opened his eyes slowly and a saw a young man, probably still a teenager, sitting on a bench in front of the large building they were currently in. He looked happy as he stuffed himself full with potato chips.

Law told him that it was better for both of them that he dealt with this and suggested Luffy to wait outside for him. The younger man didn't disagree, he never liked dealing with paperwork or anything like that anyway, so he just waited outside for Law to finish.

The office worker nodded his head as he looked at Law again who was still glaring down at him.

"This boy" he started slowly "is annoyance on legs. If I have to spend one week married to him," Law moved his hand quickly to the man's throat again and tightened his grip immediately "I'm going to fucking lose my mind!"

The office worker was at a loss. He could fake the documents in order to get the marriage annulled faster, but if he got caught he'd definitely lose his job.

Well, better than dying, right?

"T-Three days!" the man practically screamed as he started seeing stars dancing in front of his eyes from his lack of air. Law reluctantly let go of the man but continued glaring at him like he was dirt under his shoes.

"It's the only thing I can do, Sir." He mumbled.

Law took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. There was no way he would survive one month, or even one week, with that hyper teenager. Three days also sounded as if it would leave its stain on Law's nerves, but he guessed he would survive that. After all, it would mean that he only had to survive this weekend with the boy.

Without saying another word, Law just nodded and left the room. The man let himself slump into his chair when the dark haired man left, thanking God that he was still alive.

* * *

When Luffy saw Law leaving the building, he excitedly jumped off the bench and moved right up to Law. Unlike Law who was wearing a grumpy expression on his face, Luffy's wore a wide grin. They walked towards the hotel again.

"Law!" Law shut his eyes for a second when he heard the boy's loud and overly excited voice "How did it go? Everything's settled?" Luffy's grin never faded for a second.

"More or less. We'll have to stay here until Monday, though." Law didn't look at Luffy as he walked a few steps ahead of him. He was annoyed of the whole situation and the fact that Luffy didn't even seem to care for the seriousness of the situation they were in didn't help him either.

They decided to go and buy some basic spare clothes for the weekend and grabbed something to eat on their way. Law felt himself getting more and more pissed off with every minute that passed. Not only did the moron by his side lose his wallet the night before, so Law ended up paying for basically everything, but his constant chatter didn't even give Law the opportunity to collect his own thoughts. Law actually regretted the fact that he replied to the young man at some point and told him a little bit about himself. Luffy was just overly excited by everything Law said.

"Oh man Law, I can't believe you did that!" Luffy exclaimed happily and Law wished that he had just kept his mouth shut. "Did you really flip him off? And he really was your teacher? Damn, I didn't know you had this side in you!"

Law didn't reply. He didn't want to fall deeper into this shit. Whenever Law told the other man something about himself, Luffy would go on about it for what felt like eternity.

He couldn't wait for the weekend to be over.

It was already in the evening when they arrived at the hotel again. Surprisingly, Law was the first one to drop himself on the large bed of their suite. He covered his eyes with his arm as he felt a slight headache approaching.

"Law?" Luffy sounded curious as he lied down next to Law. Both were still wearing their shoes and jackets.

"Please, just don't get so close to me." Law mumbled, an annoyed tone visible in his voice. He just wanted to have some time for himself right now.

"Why not?" the nineteen year old asked playfully as he snuggled even closer to Law.

"God, how can you be so carefree?" Law asked. He honestly didn't know why Luffy was so goddamn happy about this.

"There's no need to worry, right?" Luffy said loudly and even punched lightly against Law's shoulder which only enhanced his annoyance. "You said that everything will be fine on Monday. Besides," Luffy placed his hand on Law's chest and moved closer to the older man's ear "this sounds like an adventure to me."

Law was obviously surprised of the boy's behavior right now, but he didn't dislike it. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the boy who was so close to him, feeling the warmth of his skin. He didn't want to agree with Luffy, since Luffy was nothing more than an idiot to him, but he couldn't help himself from reacting to the boy's touch. And after all, he _was_ right – It will be over on Monday and being stuck with an attractive young man in a hotel for one weekend wasn't something that happened every day. Yes, the situation did suck, but Law decided he could just as well make the best out of it. Besides, Luffy's words only seemed to fuel something deep within him. Law took his opportunity and leaned over Luffy as he moved his hands pinning him perfectly in place. For Luffy, it was like being trapped by some animal. He found himself not able to escape and not able to resist either.

Just then Law leaned down until his warm breath hit Luffy's ear "That was probably the only smart thing you've said so far."

Luffy felt his body getting warmer and could tell that Law was having the same effects on his own body. The atmosphere inside the hotel room was like a perfect mixture of excitement and sudden sexual tension. The body that was suddenly pressing against him was making every inch of his skin tingle in an exciting way.

"And I've got to admit, I totally feel like relieving some tension right now." Law's words were calm and collected, but the other's excitement was obvious to Luffy. It took lots of his will power not to shudder as he was laying underneath Law's body. "I am not someone to deny an obvious invitation, after all."

Law released Luffy's hands and moved his own to open Luffy's jacket slowly. Luffy took a deep breath. He saw Law's eyes fixed on the zipper of the jacket and couldn't help but feeling the arousal running through his body as he watched the older man. Tiny waves of shudder crept up his spine as Law slid his hand over the fabric of Luffy's shirt. The air around them had been changed into a shimmering hum of wild feelings.

Luffy couldn't stop his own body from reacting so violently to the handsome man pressed against him. Luffy was still a teenager after all, his hormones were completely out of control. He just wanted to drown in the delicious heat of Law's touches.

"I want it just as much as you." Luffy finally found his voice as well, and Law was genuinely surprised of the younger boy's words. But Luffy just wanted to tell Law that he was just as fine with this. There were too many hormones flowing through his blood all at once for him to think about something else right now. "When I saw you next to me this morning, I couldn't stop myself from wanting this."

"Guess we had the same thought then."

Luffy saw Law moving his face closer. He could feel the heat from his skin and the tickle of his breath on his lips. Law's mouth was no more than an inch away from his own. The only thing separating them both was the hot air of their own breaths. The mere thought of it made waves of electricity shoot up Luffy's spine. He almost moaned from the sensation alone.

"So you really are okay with this now? I don't usually like stopping once I started." Law looked down at Luffy, his eyes still filled with his own excitement.

Law moved his index finger softly and slowly to where Luffy's pulse was rapidly beating under the skin of his neck. It was a simple touch, but it was enough to make Luffy lose it.

He didn't want to hold back any longer. His whole frame was shivering from head to toe.

Law observed Luffy's reaction with amusement and shoved their hips roughly together. Luffy moaned at the sudden movement and threw his arms around Law's shoulders. Both of them were reacting so violently, it was like their instincts took completely over. A sudden wave of need rushed through them and left them both breathless.

They shoved their lips together before either of them even knew what they were doing.

The kiss was intoxicating for both of them. Luffy felt like drowning into this and knew that he wanted more. He moved his fingers excitedly, just wanting to grab on something, anything. His mind was completely clouded with the sensation of it, this passionate touch stole the breath from his lungs.

He felt Laws hands running down his chest, slowly slipping under the fabric and caressing the hot skin in a way that made him feel like he was going to lose it any second now. It was too much for his body, he could almost feel himself overloading.

And just when he knew he was surely going to lose it, Law pulled away.

The warmth of Law's body left him as he roughly pushed himself away from the younger man, letting himself fall down on the bed next to Luffy again. It felt cold, suddenly.

Law was breathing heavily as Luffy watched him touching his lips with his fingers.

"Fuck," Law panted heavily, his voice even deeper and rougher than usually. "That was a fucking good kiss." It was surprising for Luffy to see Law, who was normally collected and serious, to be at a loss.

Luffy didn't manage to reply. His mind was still clouded and he feared that his hunger for Law would not easily subdue after having gotten a taste of this.

Law was the first one to recover. His smirk appeared on his lips and he calmly adjusted his hair. "I didn't expect you to react like that. As exciting as this was, we will have to finish another time. I don't really feel like it's a good idea to just rush into something as heated as this after only one day."

Law really didn't feel like he needed to rush into this. He had Luffy just where he wanted him now.

Without another word, Law got up removed his jacket and shoes. He collected some of his spare clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

Luffy stayed perfectly still, taking deep breaths as his heart was still beating rapidly. His body felt weak and he was not sure if he was ready to get up on his feet as well. He didn't know how much time passed until he finally got up and changed his clothes.

His mind was still slightly clouded and now he was sure that this weekend will be one of the most exciting ones of his life.


	2. And it keeps getting worse

**A/N: Holyfuckingshitdamnpenismotherfucker! I'd have never thought that you guys enjoyed this story so much (': It makes me really happy! Please, take this chapter as a token of my gratitude!**

* * *

Chapter 2: And it keeps getting worse  


"Get the fuck off me!"

"But Law... Can't we cuddle a little bit?"

"Do I look like someone who likes to fucking cuddle?!"

Law looked at the digital clock on his nightstand, his eyes feeling heavy from the lack of sleep. _7.42 am_. God damnit, the day hadn't even fully started yet and Luffy was already annoying the crap out of him. Again.

They were currently lying in their king size bed, with Law on his own side of the bed and Luffy completely sprawled all over it. Normally, Law wouldn't have complained about the boy taking up all the space, it was not like he needed that much for himself anyway. What bugged him them most though was the vice-like grip Luffy had on his waist.

Luffy had been like this almost half the night. Law guessed he had stirred the boy up a little bit too much the night before. After he had returned from the bathroom and got to bed, Luffy gently nudged closer to Law as they both tried to sleep. However, Luffy gradually snuggled closer and closer as the time passed until he was sprawled all over Law.

Law had tried pushing him off several times, but damn, that boy sure was strong for his age!

"Why are you even up already? I wouldn't have expected you to be an early riser..." Law rubbed his eyes lazily, adapting to the bright light of the slowly raising sun. He tried shoving Luffy away one last time before giving up. There was no use, he figured, the young boy was way too stubborn.

Luffy let go of Law's waist with his right hand, moving it up to his own head to rub his neck sheepishly.

"Uhm, I guess it's because I didn't have my midnight snack last night." As if on cue, Luffy's stomach started growling loudly. Luffy's cheerful expression changed into one of self-pity as he rubbed his palm over his belly with small circular motions "Damn, I'm hungry..."

Law stared at the boy for a few seconds, his mouth curving into a small smile.

"There's a restaurant in the hotel, I'm sure they serve breakfast-" Law didn't even get the chance to fully finish his sentence when Luffy let go of his waist and moved his hands to his shoulders, pushing Law into the mattress almost violently.

"Where is it?" Luffy asked as he was leaning over Law. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his mouth was a straight line.

The sudden determined look on the usually carefree boy confused Law. Luffy surely never ceased to surprise him.

"The restaurant?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the young boy above him.

"Yes, the damn restaurant! Where is it?!" Luffy's tone was harsh as he started digging his fingernails into the flesh of Law's shoulder and pushed him even harder into the mattress.

Law was a little dumbstruck at Luffy's sudden and unexpected outburst as his eyes shifted from left to right.

"Probably, uh, on the first floor." Law said as he awkwardly tried to push the boy off.

In one swift motion Luffy let go of him and jumped out of the bed. He almost ran towards the closet where they kept their clothes in, slammed it open and grabbed the first pieces of clothing he found.

Law blinked twice at him as he got out of the bed too and sat on the edge of the mattress. He was slower than Luffy though. After all, he wasn't even that hungry.

"Hurry up Law! Change your clothes!" Law looked into Luffy's direction, only to find his vision blocked by a shirt Luffy had just thrown right into Law's face.

Law grabbed it and glared at Luffy "The food is not going to run away from you, you know."

Luffy wasn't even listening to him as he clumsily tried to put his jeans on, almost tripping over his own feet in the process.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Law said with a low voice, getting up from the mattress slowly.

Suddenly, his back was connected with the mattress once again as Luffy stared down at him.

"No way." he said, his voice sounding unusually serious. "That's gonna take way too long!"

Law managed to shove him off this time, Luffy's grip wasn't that strong anymore.

"It's only going to take 5 minutes-" Again, Law was cut off by an eager Luffy.

"That's too long!"

God, there was no arguing with this boy when it came to food. Law rolled his eyes and got off the bed, heading towards the bathroom and collecting his clothes that Luffy had thrown all over the floor only a few minutes ago.

"You can do whatever you want. Go alone, I'm gonna take a shower." he didn't look back at Luffy as he slammed the door of the bathroom shut.

He walked towards the sink and splashed cold water in his face. He hissed a little bit at the feeling. It felt like he was desperately trying to wake himself up from some kind of nightmare.

Law turned the water off and placed both of his hands on the sink's edge, slowly rising his head to watch his reflection in the large mirror. The skin around his eyes was even darker than usual, which let him know that he looked like someone who hadn't slept for days.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, "I'm not gonna survive that."

Law rubbed his face again and jerked a little when his face came into contact with the cold ring on his finger.

Looking down at it, Law wondered if Luffy was waiting outside for him to finish or if he seriously went to the restaurant all by himself. Sure, Luffy was unpredictable when it came to food, but the thought that he went off without Law seemed ridiculous to him. They had only spent one day together and Luffy was constantly attached to Law, constantly clinging to him like a child.

Law stopped his train of thoughts when he felt his head starting to throb. He decided to skip the shower and to accompany Luffy to breakfast.

When he opened the door he immediately started to scan the room with his grey eyes for Luffy.

"Luffy?" Law asked, his voice slightly raising in volume. Luffy was nowhere to be found. His eyes drifted to the spot where they left their shoes and saw only his own pair.

So Luffy _did_ leave without him. The thought gave Law a weird feeling in his stomach, but he chose to ignored it. So what? He was the one who suggested Luffy to leave in the first place. He had no reason for feeling uneasy now.

Law nodded to himself and put on his own shoes, heading towards the restaurant as well.

His echoing footsteps sounded like thunder as he walked down the huge corridor of the hotel, avoiding to look at any person he met on his way. Damn, it didn't even hit him how big this place was when he walked the very same way with Luffy yesterday - Probably because the boy distracted him so much with his constant and stupid chatter.

He reached the restaurant quickly, the dark mahogany doors wide open for every guest to enter the huge room. Law had to admit, it was a nice view: The small wooden tables of the restaurant were aligned precisely, the room was really bright due to the large windows and the marble floor was shining just as brightly. If there was one thing this hotel had, it was money.

Fuck, this weekend was going to leave its mark on Law's wallet.

There weren't too many guests at the hotel right now since the vacation period hadn't even started yet, so it didn't take him a long time to find Luffy.

Well, not like Luffy was a sight to overlook.

Waitress after waitress was running from the kitchen towards the table Luffy was sitting at, carrying huge plates of bread rolls, meat, various kinds of cheese, fruits, cereals and even some more stuff Law couldn't see. They looked extremely exhausted and stressed out as they served their guest. Empty plates and bowls were already piling up like towers on Luffy's table.

Despite the unusual sight, this was not exactly what caught Law's attention.

Next to Luffy, at the very same table, sat a huge man with blue hair. His red Hawaiian shirt was completely unbuttoned and from where Law saw it, it looked like he was only wearing dark boxers.

There was this uneasy feeling in Law's stomach again. Who was this guy?

It didn't take a long time until Luffy noticed Law approaching them and started to wave his hands excitedly.

"Laaaw!" Luffy shouted across the room with a loud voice, causing the other guests to turn their heads at Law, looking at him curiously. God, Law wanted to leave again.

"I ordered both of us a coffee, I hope it's fine." Luffy said as he grinned a huge grin at Law who sat down on the table right in front of him. There was no trace left of Luffy's earlier serious expression, Law noticed. He guessed it was the effect food had on the boy.

Law just nodded at him and locked gazes with the strange man next to Luffy.

"Who's that?" he asked with a deep and unimpressed voice, looking Luffy into the eyes and pointing his finger at the tall man.

The blue haired man frowned at the not so warm greeting.

"It's rude to point fingers at others, man. Where are your manners?" the man cocked his head to the side and folded his arms across his chest as he looked at Law.

"Law, this is Franky." Luffy said with a friendly voice as he introduced the other man to Law. He then turned to the tall man, his grin never fading for a second.

"And don't worry," Luffy moved his hand and placed it right on top of Franky's shoulder, making Law wonder how the idiot had managed to make a new friend within such a short time. "Law is actually really, really nice once you get to know him!"

Law almost choked on his coffee at the statement.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at Luffy. "Don't talk like you know me." he mumbled as he moved the mug of coffee to his lips again.

"Huh?!" Franky looked extremely surprised at Law's statement and quickly tilted his head to the side, looking at Luffy again. "Haven't you just told me that you guys were married?"

This time, Law actually did choke on his coffee.

"You told him _what_?" Law gripped the mug in his hands tightly, his knuckles almost turning white.

"Yeah, hehehe." Luffy rubbed the bridge of this nose with his right index finger in an innocent way, still grinning like a fool. Law wanted to punch the stupid expression out of his face. So this was what happened when he left the dumbass alone for just a few minutes.

God, Law wanted to slam down his own head on the table. Why did that boy always cause so much trouble?

Instead the tried not act too suspicious and cleared his throat with a low cough.

"So, uhm," he started, a part of him still feeling extremely furious because of Luffy's mindless actions "do you guys know each other?" he asked, looking at Luffy first and then drifting his gaze slowly to Franky.

"Hahaha, no! We just met a few minutes ago." Luffy's grin widened "He said he recognized my voice."

"Recognized your voice?" Law asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

Franky laughed loudly "Oh, let's just say you guys weren't particularly quiet on your first night here."

Law's face paled visibly, his expression was unreadable. He lowered his coffee mug on the table, his grey eyes wide. This guy couldn't be serious. Fuck no.

"Y-You mean-"

"Yeah, you guys sounded like some wild animals in heat!" Franky let out a loud laugh again "Damn, that was better than any porn movie! Thank God my room is right next to yours, that night was a blast!"

Much to Law's horror, Luffy didn't even seem to be affected by Franky's words. Quite the contrary, his grin grew even wider as he looked at Law.

"Hey Law, why do you look so grumpy again? Just laugh about it!" Luffy said cheerfully, stuffing his mouth full with some toast.

"That's nothing to laugh about." Law said angrily as he gripped his coffee again, almost breaking the mug from the force of his grip "It sounds like a fucking suicide attempt on my reputation..."

"Hey Law, is this stuff good?" Luffy asked, eyeing his own mug of coffee. "I've never really had coffee before..." he examined the mug thoroughly, moving it to his nose and smelling the aromatic scent a little bit.

Law didn't respond to Luffy who was obviously ignoring his previous statement. God, the whole situation was getting worse and worse with every second.

Luffy took a small sip of his coffee and froze immediately. Suddenly his hands started shaking and his breathing became uneven.

"Huh?" Franky was the first one to notice Luffy's weird behavior. He looked him up and down for a few seconds and tapped Luffy lightly on the shoulder "Hey, what's up with you?"

Luffy didn't react to Franky's touch. He kept staring at the mug of coffee, his dark eyes wide.

It was then when Law looked at Luffy and noticed that the younger boy wasn't even blinking. Cold sweat was slowly forming on his forehead.

"Luffy?", he asked, a hint of concern audible in his voice. "Are you okay?"

Luffy didn't respond. His breathing got heavier and heavier.

"Fuck, what's wrong?" Law's own heart was beating rapidly against his chest for some reasons. Did someone put something into Luffy's coffee? Fuck, maybe was he allergic to it? Law stood up and hurried to Luffy's side, shaking him a little bit. Oh God, no, he didn't want this!

"This... coffee..." Luffy started panting again and Law let go of him, still looking at him with genuine concern in his eyes, his own breathing heavy.

"-is so fucking delicious!" Luffy exclaimed as he gulped down the whole content of his mug in one go.

Law had to suppress the urge to grab a knife and slam it right through Luffy's chest.

* * *

Needless to say, Law tried his best to ignore the ninteen year old boy for the rest of the day after that incident at the restaurant. However, he soon figured out that this was probably easier said than done...

"Admit it!"

"Shut up."

"You were worried about me, right?"

"Stop grinning like that."

Luffy had his arms folded behind his head and, contrary to Law's demand, grinned even wider at him. Law was completely avoiding Luffy with his eyes as he stared at the huge streets in front of him. They were currently walking down the streets of Dressrosa. It was a nice city with lots of cultural sights and historical buildings. Ending up in Dressrosa wasn't something that happened every day after all, so they guessed they should just seize the opportunity and explore the city a little bit.

Luffy nudged Law's side with his elbow "Even Franky said that you looked completely panicked!"

Law closed his eyes for a second and snarled angrily at Luffy "Like I give a fuck about what that pervert said."

Shit, Law cursed himself for giving Luffy free ammo to pester him with so easily. Sure, he was denying it now, but deep inside he knew that Luffy was right. He was worried to no end about him.

His thoughts got interrupted when he heard the sound of his phone ringing loudly.

"Oh fuck," Law cursed, startled by the unexpected sound as he searched the pockets of his jeans for his phone "I didn't know I had it with me..." he said to himself, even though Luffy was right next to him and heard him just as well.

"Your phone? Ahh!" Luffy moved his hands to grab a fistful of his hair "Shit, where did I leave mine? I hope I didn't lose it like my wallet!" Luffy was agitated as he started searching his own pockets for his phone, but didn't find it. The fact that he couldn't find it didn't make him nervous though. He guessed he left it somewhere in their hotel room and immediately calmed down again.

After a few seconds Law pulled his phone out and stared at the display.

Shachi.

God damnit, he had some explaining to do.

"Hello, Shachi?" Law asked carefully, even though his heart rate was increasing from nervousness.

_"Fuck, Law! You're alive!" _Shachi sounded extremely relieved when he heard Law's voice. He had probably tried to reach Law several times already.

"Who is Shachi?" Luffy asked curiously as he leaned his face on Law's shoulder, as if he was trying to hear the other person on the phone.

"Shh!" Law growled at him and tried to shove Luffy off, with little success though.

_"Man, what happened to you? You literally disappeared all of sudden and neither Penguin nor I could reach you! Do you have any idea how worried we've been the whole time?"_

Law sighed and scratched his head "Yeah, sorry... Hate to admit it, but I don't really remember anything too well."

_"Neither do I... nor Penguin..."_

"Did anything happen to you guys?" God, Law secretly hoped that something DID happen to them. He didn't want to be the only one with an embarrassing story.

_"Man, the last thing I remember is how we were drinking this Scotch stuff and my memories from the rest of the night are completely blurred. The next morning I woke up in a grainfield at least five miles away from home! A fucking grainfield! Seriously, I have no idea how I got there!"_

"Were you alone? What about Penguin?"

"Say hi from me!" Luffy demanded as he pressed himself closer to Law who placed the palm of his free hand on Luffy's face and roughly pushed him away.

_"He got home safely... However, he's been puking all over the place since that night. I visited him today and there was puke everywhere, in the sink, next to the sink, all over the fucking floor! I'm not kidding, his whole apartment is covered with it! Hey Law, remember when we had pizza at the hospital three days ago? Fuck, I could still see some pieces of pepperoni-"_

"You can stop, I get it." Law didn't really feel like he needed a detailed discription of Penguin's vomit. He knew the man had a weak stomach, so the story didn't really surprise him.

_"Anyway man, what happened to you? Where are you?"_

Law gulped. He knew his friends and coworkers thought of him as some kind of hero, as the best heart surgeon to ever walk this earth. However, there was no way he could hide this story from one of his best friends.

"In Dressrosa."

_"..."_

"..."

_"You're kidding, right?"_

Law wanted to hide his face with his hands. "No, I'm not."

_"Fuck, Law! That place is like 140 miles away! How did you do that?!"_

Law rose an eyebrow at the amazed tone in Shachi's voice. Wasn't he supposed to make fun of him instead of being impressed?

"You tell me. Don't you have any idea of what happened? I'm curious about it as well."

_"Hm... Well... I do remember that there was a taxi or some kind of car like that, but I was honestly too drunk to give a fuck..."_

"I see..." Law wasn't really satisfied with the answer, because it didn't sound too reliable. He guessed that he should call Penguin later for more information.

"Tell him about me!" Luffy yelled loudly and Law was sure that Shachi heard him through his phone. Fuck, he had completely forgotten about the boy for a second!

_"Huh? Law? Who was that?"_

Fuck! This wasn't supposed to happen! He was fine with Shachi knowing about him in Dressrosa, but he hoped he could avoid the part with Luffy! Fuck, he was in some deep shit right now!

_"Law? Who's there with you?"_

"A-.." Law almost felt like his heart was about to explode from all the beating. Luffy just looked at him expectantly, as if he was proud of himself and the mess he had caused. It only fueled Law's anger.

"A...A friend." Law managed to choke out and Luffy's face visibly brightened up at his choice.

_"Alright, I guess..." _Law knew that any further explanation wasn't necessary. For some reasons his friends always believed him everything he said.

_"I'll try to call you later again, ok?"_

"Alright, bye." Law disconnected the call and immediately gave Luffy a death glare.

"So you consider me your friend, huh?" Luffy looked a little too proud with himself as he placed his hands on his hips and smiled up at Law.

God, what the fuck had he done?

* * *

Back at the hotel, Luffy immediately started to search for his own phone. He looked under every pillow and in every pocket, but he couldn't seem to find it.

"Give it up, you probably lost it." Law said as he opened the mini bar in their suite and poured himself a glass of water. "Just like your wallet."

Luffy was crawling on the ground, trying to search for it under their bed.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" he got up swiftly and walked up to Law who just gave him a weird look "Give me your phone!"

"What?" Law somehow had the feeling that Luffy would just break it.

"Your phone! I'll give you my number and you call me! This way we can hear my phone ringing!" Luffy closed his eyes and grinned proudly, like he had just solved the greatest riddle in his life.

"Alright, it's over there on the table." Law adverted his gaze and went to their balcony.

Sliding the glass door open, he stepped out into the evening air. The view over the city at night was even more stunning than it was during the day. Behind him, Law could hear the ringing of a phone, followed by Luffy's excited voice shouting "Found it!".

Law had expected Luffy to call someone, but was surprised when he heard something shift behind him instead. Law glanced over his shoulder and saw Luffy walking over to join him on the balcony. He moved to make a little room for Luffy, but the younger boy sidled up right next to him regardless. His heart was beating a little faster from the warmth by his side which was quite the contrast to the cool evening air.

"It's beautiful." Luffy said softly, a warm smile gracing his lips. It was nice for Law to see Luffy calm and relaxed for a change.

"Yeah, it is." Law adverted his eyes from the skyline in front of him to move them up and down Luffy's body, only to quickly turning them to the view in front of him again when he realized what he was doing.

The cool air ghosted over his skin, making it tingle pleasantly.

"Why did you call me your friend?" Luffy asked as he was leaning against the railing of the balcony, his dark eyes looking at Law. "I mean, you could have said I was just a stranger, some crazy dude or some distant relative you were visiting in Dressrosa." Luffy cocked his head to the side, giving Law a small grin "But you went for 'friend' instead."

Law gave the view in front of him one final glance before he turned his eyes towards Luffy and studied him instead.

"It just proves that people lose their intelligence around you." Law commented simply.

Luffy's smile didn't leave his face at the statement. In fact, it stretched even wider.

"So basically you're saying I make you lose your mind?" Luffy leaned a little closer to Law and Law also found himself moving closer automatically. However, his face remained expressionless, his grey eyes gave nothing away.

However, inside, Luffy's words sure had their effect on the twenty-six year old man. It didn't make sense to him - One moment, the younger boy was annoying him like he had never been annoyed by anyone before. And the next moment, the boy was playful, flirtatious and someone Law couldn't help but react to.

Law realized that Luffy was watching him carefully, waiting for a response. He didn't really feel the need to rush into giving him one, though.

"I am not sure what you want, Luffy."

Luffy's gaze travelled down his body. This boy surely knew how to change the atmosphere from innocent to sexual within mere seconds.

"I told you last night what I wanted."

Law observed him for a few seconds before he decided to take a step forward, the large balcony suddenly seeming very small.

Luffy felt his heart starting to pound faster. His mouth went dry suddenly.

"And I said it was no good idea to rush into this." Law murmured, but contrary to his words he was still moving towards Luffy.

Luffy felt hot, really hot. He hit the wall with his back and knew he couldn't retreat anymore, even if he wanted to. Law put a hand behind his head and leaned over him, trapping him in place.

Law moved closer, leaving only inches between their bodies and Luffy found himself shaking. Thick and heavy arousal was pumping through his veins.

He couldn't do anything to stop it and didn't want to. He wanted to drown into it, drown into the unbelievable heat of it.

Law's skin felt like it was on fire. Every part of his body was burning. He didn't know if it was Luffy and his confused feelings for the body that made him feel this way. But he soon found himself unable to care.

"Shit, I want this." Luffy breathed, a hint of desperation in his voice. Fueled by his words, Law closed the last of the distance between their chests and Luffy could feel that he was shaking, too. Law's body was barely brushing against his and it made every inch of Luffy's skin feel as if it was alive.

Something between them snapped.

Before Law could stop himself, he grabbed Luffy by his hips and slammed them into his. Both boys groaned slightly as their clothed erections rubbed against each other, the pleasure went like lightning through their bodies. They moved their lips against each other and muffled moans into each other's open mouth.

"Oh f-fuck yes!" Luffy moaned as Law rocked his hips against him in a fast rhythm. Luffy turned his head to the side, breaking their kiss, and started panting heavily. Law was so damn good at this. He aligned their bodies together perfectly, shoved their erections even harder together and nibbled on the sensitive skin of Luffy's neck. Luffy felt jolts of pleasure running through his body. He stopped thinking. He wasn't able to think anymore. They were both acting on instinct. They didn't think about ripping each other's clothes off, moving to the bed or moving away from the balcony.

"Fuck, Luffy," Law moved his mouth to Luffy's ear, the hot breath on his skin was making Luffy feel like he was just about to lose his mind "I want this now."

Luffy blushed as he realized how funny they must look, dry-humping each other like a bunch of sexually inexperienced teenagers, but fuck, they were both so hard, it just felt like the right thing to do. He got even more aroused when Law moved his hands up to his shoulders and dug his nails into him, like he was desperately trying to hold on to Luffy.

Luffy arched his back and pressed himself harder into Law, desperate for the hard orgasm that he could already feel approaching.

The only words leaving their lips were either cuss words or each other's names. Luffy felt his own breath becoming more irregular and faster. He was so fucking close. His head was spinning, and the way Law was clinging to him was making him feel so good, so needed. The burning friction between their groins was so delicious, oh God, he didn't want it to stop.

"I-I'm... Ahh-!" Luffy started, but found himself unable to continue when his orgasm took his mind away. His lower body was shaking so violently. The vibration crept up to his finger tips and toes, his whole body was throbbing so deliciously. He was only little aware of Law shaking with him as his own orgasm engulfed him.

It took several minutes for each boy to calm down from their sexual high. Luffy felt like the wall and Law's body were the only things that kept him from not falling to his knees.

They looked into each other's dark eyes, still panting slightly.

Law was the first one to recollect his thoughts "Luffy, I-"

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

A loud sound interrupted his speech.

Both guys looked at each other, their minds still to dizzy to even comprehend where the sound came from.

"I-It's mine..." Luffy said as he took out his phone from his pocket and looked at the display. Suddenly, his lidded eyes widened with shock.

"Oh shit." he said, his eyes not leaving his phone as he looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Law asked. Oh God, this was awkward.

"It's Ace..." Luffy's shocked expression didn't leave his face as he mumbled the words with concern in his voice.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Ace? Is he your boyfriend?" Law felt a tiny wave of an unknown feeling rushing through his body at the thought. Was it uncertainty? Or jealousy? Oh God, he quickly tried to reject the last thought, there was no way he would ever be jealous. He just hated dealing with troublesome boyfriends.

"N-No, he's my brother..."

Well, this was even more awkward.

"Then pick up." Law said. For some reasons he felt slightly relieved, though.

"Y-You do it!" Luffy exclaimed suddenly and shoved the phone right into Law's hands.

"What?! I don't even know this guy!"

"He's your brother-in-law!"

"He's not my fucking brother-in-law!"

Law was seriously wondering why Luffy was reacting like that. Sure, the situation was awkward, receiving a call from your brother right after you had made out with a guy you've known for only one day, but it was not like Luffy's brother knew about the situation.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Why don't you just pick up?" Law demanded to know. He had to admit, he was slightly curious. He didn't have any siblings himself, but he knew that this reaction was far from normal.

"Y-You don't get it! He has no idea where I've been the whole time! A-Ace... You see, he's a little-" Luffy stopped his little speech when the ringing of the phone suddenly died down.

He let out a deep sigh, sounding extremely relieved, which caused Law to raise a dark eyebrow at him.

"So... What's wrong? Is your brother that scary?"

"N-No, not scary... As I said before, he's sometimes a little... You know... He has this... weird complex about me... And..." Luffy started fidgeting nervously.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring_

He almost jumped from shock when his phone started ringing again.

"Fuck, it's him again!" Luffy shifted his eyes from side to side, as if he was desperately looking for some way to escape.

"Come on, it won't be so bad. Pick up, he's not gonna let you ignore him." Law somehow felt the urge to comfort the other boy. Whoever his brother was, he definitely had some persistence.

Luffy gulped audibly before pressing the green button on his phone and moving it to his ear.


	3. Not your average doctor

**A/N: You guys are insane. Seriously, do you take any drugs or are always this amazing? You are really motivating me with your support, thank you :')**

* * *

Chapter 3: Not your average doctor

Law wouldn't have admitted it out loud, but he didn't really enjoy seeing Luffy in such a desperate state. He was a carefree and obnoxious dumbass, and not some nervous and helpless wreck - it just didn't suit his whole personality and Law mentally wondered if he was the first person to ever witness the teenager in such a situation.

For a second, Law thought about leaving Luffy on the balcony, just to give him some privacy with his brother. But somehow the panicked look on Luffy's face troubled Law way too much.

It was ridiculous. Law _never _felt sympathy for others! He wanted to erase the thought from his mind, telling himself that he didn't care for the boy at all and blaming his sheer curiosity for wanting to stay with Luffy right now.

He looked straight at Luffy and gave him a curt nod, as if he was wordlessly trying to assure the boy that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Law noticed Luffy gulping nervously. He then moved the phone to his ear, his small hand trembling slightly.

"...Ace-"

_"Shit, Luffy!" _The sudden yell caused Luffy to quickly move the phone away from his ear and shut his eyes tightly as he heard Ace's loud voice, and even Law jerked a little in surprise at Luffy's older brother's extremely angry tone. Damn, that guy screamed loud enough for Law to hear every single word of the whole conversation, for God's sake!

_"I've been trying to reach you for two days straight, Luffy! Two fucking days! Where the hell are you now? What happened to you? Are you-"_

"I-It's okay, Ace. I'm alright, really." Luffy kept his insecure gaze on Law the whole time, as if he was trying to get some kind of comfort from the other man in front of him.

_"Luffy, do you have any idea how dead worried I've been the whole time?!"_

Okay, to say Law was surprised by this would be a big lie. He didn't really know that much about the younger boy, but to him Luffy just seemed like a person who magically attracted any kind of trouble - And now his brother had just confirmed Law's thought. Somehow he couldn't help but think that if Luffy was _his _younger brother, he'd probably be worried about him as well.

Wait, what?

Where the hell did that thought come from?

"You really don't need to worry, Nii-chan. I'm with-"

_"You are WITH someone?!"_ Luffy immediately regretted his words and Law wanted to hit the wall with his head in frustration. Just how stupid could someone be?

"You shouldn't have said that..." Law muttered quietly as he broke the eye contact with Luffy and closed his grey eyes, dropping his forehead into his hand.

_"Luffy, do you remember the last time you went out and someone tried to take you with them?"_

That sentence caught Law's attention as he moved his hand from his face to stare at Luffy again, his gaze suddenly serious. Of course, it made sense to him - Luffy was an extremely attractive young man, there was no doubt about it. He was probably aware of his own attractiveness because from what Law had experienced with this boy so far, he could tell that Luffy was surely far from innocent. And he was also young and fun-loving, always looking for a way to enjoy himself, no matter how stupid it was. Luffy was definitely someone who would carelessly join anyone who was hitting on him if it meant some sort of entertainment for him - Law was the living proof for this theory.

Luffy rubbed his legs together nervously. His palms felt sweaty as he looked at Law one last time before lowering his gaze. "Yeah..." he bit his bottom lip gently before releasing it again "...You set his car on fire..."

Law felt a shiver running down his spine, his own eyes widening a little. Ace did that to someone who had only _tried _to hit on Luffy?

Law was fucked.

He prayed in his head that he would never have to meet Luffy's brother, this guy sounded like he had a serious anger management problem.

_"Exactly. That's why from now on you're never going anywhere again without my supervision."_

Luffy's jaw dropped as he looked at his phone, not believing what he had just heard. However, Law's expression hadn't changed one bit. His eyes were narrowed and his lips were set in a thin line, looking at the phone in Luffy's hand with disdain.

"Hang up." Law said, gritting his teeth, as he spoke tightly through them "Just hang up and talk to him when you get home."

Luffy just stared at him, uncertain what to do. The respect he had for Ace was way too great, he couldn't simply hang up on his brother. Then again, there was nothing Luffy despised more than people treating him like a child. Sure, he was famous for always causing some kind of trouble and not only his brother but his whole family and all of his friends were constantly worried about him, but Luffy always managed to get out of any mess without consequences.

Law approached Luffy while he was still deep in thoughts and, before the younger boy could react, snatched the phone from Luffy's hand and disconnected the call.

"It's for your own good, your brother is too angry now. Give him some time and he will have calmed down by the time you get home." Law didn't know what motivated him to end the phone call but he was definitely more comfortable with Luffy not looking like a scaredy cat. He then turned Luffy's phone off completely, because he knew that Ace would be trying to call him again.

"Let's go to bed, that was enough action for one day. Besides," Law pointed his finger at the wet spot on Luffy's shorts "you should probably change your clothes."

Sliding the large glass doors open, Law entered their room again, leaving Luffy all alone on the large balcony. Said boy just stood there for a while, staring at his own feet and panting nervously, as if he was still trying to process what had just happened. For some obvious reasons he was damn scared of returning home again. Ace was not someone who would mildly accept being ignored. Luffy shook his head in an attempt to get rid of those thoughts. There was no use in worrying, it was pointless and wouldn't change anything anyway. Ace would have to deal with it, whether he liked it or not. Sighing one last time, Luffy turned around and followed Law.

When he stepped into the room of their large suite, Luffy let his curious eyes search for Law and found him sitting on the bed, changing his clothes. Law had noticed the boy entering the room, but he chose to ignore him as he stripped his pants off in one swift motion. Though Luffy expected him to only change his pants, Law removed his shirt and boxer as well like it was the most casual thing in the world. He then grabbed one of his new boxers and put them on. Luffy greatly appreciated the fact that Law liked to sleep just in his boxers, it gave him the perfect opportunity to eye the man's perfect torso thoroughly. Law then turned to Luffy and smirked a little when he caught the boy staring at him with his mouth slightly opened.

"Something wrong?" Law asked, clearly faking innocence.

Suddenly, Luffy felt nervous. "Do you...uhm...want to..." Of course they had already had sex when they were drunk, so Luffy didn't really have any reason to be nervous about it right now. Besides, he remembered that they had both admitted that they wanted to do it again. However, something within Luffy hesitated and it didn't go unnoticed by the other man in the room.

"It's okay." Law let out a low chuckle. "We don't have to do it now, I understand that you are still feeling a little weird about that thing with your brother. Change your clothes and come to bed."

With that, Law sat back on the bed, resting his back against the headboard. But he still continued to look straight at Luffy who still had his dirty clothes on. Sure, Law had already seen him naked, but somehow Luffy couldn't help feeling a little nervous stripping in a room with Law staring at him amusedly, as if he was expecting a show. Luffy didn't really know why his body was feeling so hot. He usually wasn't like this, taking his clothes off in front of someone never used to be a big deal to him.

So why was he so nervous around Law?

Luffy sighed deeply. Slowly, he reached back and pulled his shirt over his head, aware of the fact that Law was watching every movement. The pants and boxers came next, and he had to suppress the urge to cover his body with his own clothes. But instead he just dropped them right on the floor. He then turned his gaze to Law who was still watching him with his own dark eyes, making no attempt to hide what he was doing.

Luffy tensed a little and grabbed a new pair of boxers. "What?" he asked when he locked gazes with Law.

"Nothing." Luffy could almost feel the intensity of Law's eyes. "Come to bed."

Law threw the covers back and settled under them, gesturing for Luffy to join him. Luffy got into bed as well, even though his body was still feeling extremely hot. He snuggled closer to Law and was surprised that the other man didn't protest. Maybe it was his way of comforting the younger boy from what had just happened with Ace. For Law it was a foreign feeling to have someone cuddle with him, to have someone pressed against his own body so closely, to feel someone else's breath on his neck. He never allowed others to get so close to him. He slung his tattooed arm around Luffy's waist... It did feel nice, Law had to admit.

"Luffy." Law started, looking at the boy in his arm. "Do you want to..."

Oh God, Law couldn't believe what he was just about to ask. "...to..."

Come on Law, he knew he could to this. "...talk...about it?"

What had gotten into him?

For a second, Luffy just looked at Law as if he was joking. But his expression soon changed as he let out a little laugh, showing off a perfect row of white teeth. "Ace has always been like that, I got used to it, don't worry!"

Luffy rubbed the bridge of his nose in a playful way. "When I had just started dating, he would always cook something with lots of garlic for dinner to make sure other men stay away from me."

Law couldn't hold back the genuine smile that crossed his lips. For some reasons he didn't even mind listening to Luffy's babble as the boy went on and on about crazy stories about him and his family.

* * *

"Just because I was okay with you doing it last night, doesn't mean I'm fine with you suffocating me with your weight now!" Law tried to push Luffy off of him, but failed as the younger man tightened his hold on Law's chest.

"I don't wanna!" the boy whined lazily, his sleepy eyes still closed. "Why can't we cuddle at least one morning, Law?" Luffy asked, a loud yawn soon following.

Law rolled his eyes in annoyance. Luffy should know the reason better than anyone, after all _he _was the one who kept Law from sleeping peacefully last night. And the night before. It was obvious that Law was easily pissed off when overtired.

He grabbed Luffy by his shoulders and flipped their position in one precise motion. Luffy had to blink twice as his eyes suddenly shot open, his mind still too tired to process what had just happened. He was brought back to full awareness when he felt Law's right hand travelling down his chest, just to stop an inch above his belly button. His other hand remained on Luffy's shoulder, keeping him down successfully.

"Your solar plexus," he applied a little pressure on the spot on Luffy's body, making the younger boy shudder. "is located right here. I only need one hit to knock you out." Law let go of the other boy and moved to sit on the edge of the mattress. He then looked at Luffy from over his shoulder "So think twice before you decide to piss me off in the morning. What happened last night happened last night. Don't think I'm some doll you can cuddle with all the time."

Luffy rubbed his eyes for a few seconds and then, much to Law's surprise, smiled a huge grin at Law, despite the other's harsh words. "Hey Law, I think I have an idea what we could do today!"

Law got up from the bed and moved to the closet, picking up some fresh clothes for the day. "And I bet your idea is completely stupid." He didn't even look at the boy who was still lying on the bed.

"Nah, it's an amazing idea!" Luffy bounced up and down on the mattress in excitement. "Let's go to a toy store and buy _Twister_!"

For a few seconds, Law remained quiet. He then slowly turned around and glared at Luffy. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard. What are you, a five-year-old?"

"What, are you afraid of losing against me?" Law's left eye twitched at Luffy's provoking words. "I'm a pro at _Twister_, you know? I've never lost once! You won't believe how far my legs can bend!"

Law sighed and rubbed his face with his left hand, successfully ignoring all the sexual images that raced through his mind at the last statement. "What's the point of it when you know that you're going to win anyway?"

"It's not about winning or losing, Law. It's about having fun!"

"...Fuck you." he turned to the closet again, but soon felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around again to stare at Luffy who was looking up at the taller man with puffed cheeks. How did he get out of the bed so quickly?

"Don't tell me you have a better idea." Luffy asked, actually sounding a little offended at the fact that Law didn't want to play his favorite game with him. He was convinced Law would be all down for it, damnit!

Law's lips curled. After a few moments of contemplation, he opened his mouth to speak again. "I do, actually. There's a building Dressrosa is famous for and I've always wanted to go there."

Luffy smiled at Law. It didn't really matter where they went, Luffy would probably find a good way of enjoying himself.

* * *

Two hours later Luffy found himself standing in front of the aforementioned building.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Law? I thought when you talked about some building you wanted to visit you had that Colosseum in mind!"

Law rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time already "Please don't tell me you are interested in ancient monuments, I'm not buying that."

"But seriously Law, a _library_?!" Luffy spat out the last word as if it was venom in his mouth. "That's your idea of having fun?! Don't you have a life?!"

"Shut up. They have a huge variety of medical books that I want to take a look at." He entered the library, holding the old looking wooden door open for Luffy. "I'm pretty sure they've got something for you to read as well. What kind of books do you read?"

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Comics."

"How come I'm not surprised?" Law wanted to sound annoyed, but he couldn't deny that the boy was amusing him greatly somehow.

When he was inside, Luffy was actually surprised to see that there were quite a lot people at the library, reading books or searching for the right books to read. Well, not like he had ever been to a library before...

"You can search for your comics over there." Law pointed somewhere at the right side of the huge library. "I'll come to pick you up once I've found a certain book I'm looking for, okay?"

Law turned to look at Luffy who just smiled brightly at him, nodding his head exaggeratedly. But for Law, it just felt like that smile didn't promise anything good. Did the boy even listen to him? He grabbed Luffy by his shoulders, pulling him closer to himself to look him straight into the eyes, his gaze serious.

"Luffy, just..." he inhaled and exhaled deeply "...promise me to not cause any trouble." He had the feeling that leaving the hyper boy alone was far from a good idea, even if it was just for a few minutes.

"I promise!" Luffy grinned a mischievous grin up at Law who guessed that he was doing it on purpose, just to tease Law.

Without wanting to think about it more than he needed to, Law moved around in the library, searching for the book he wanted. It didn't take a long time for Law to find the book he was looking for in one of the huge shelves. Honestly, he didn't really expect he would find it here. Sure, the library had a reputation of being one of the best ones in the whole country, but Law had never been able to find this damn book anywhere! He grabbed the right one immediately and returned to where he had left Luffy not more than five minutes ago. Law really didn't like the thought of leaving Luffy alone at a place like this, so he quickened his pace. What if Luffy ran off and got lost? Or randomly ripped pages out of books just for fun? Law wouldn't even be surprised if he did the last thing...

However, when Law returned to the spot he left Luffy at, he was relieved to see him still standing there, right where he left him. But...

Why the fuck was he surrounded by so many children?

"Hey Law!" Luffy yelled on top of his lungs when he spotted Law and waved his hands wildly in the air, gesturing for him to come closer. Some people turned around in their seats and hissed a short "Shht!" at Luffy, but the young man either didn't notice them or he didn't care. Didn't this idiot know that a library is not a place where you could mindlessly shout like crazy?

Luffy approached Law with big steps and grabbed him by his right arm, tugging him along with him as he returned to the children who were happily sitting in a circle on the ground.

"What's up with you? Who are these children?" Law hissed quietly at Luffy, not wanting to cause more of an uproar than the other man already had.

"Well, these kids just walked up to me all of sudden. They all got dragged here against their will by their parents, just like you did with me!" Law narrowed his eyes dangerously at Luffy. "And since I couldn't find any cool comics to read, I decided to chat a little bit with them! They asked me to tell them a story, and well-"

"Who is this guy, Mister?" a girl with two long brown ponytails at the side of her head asked. Law looked at her and guessed that she was probably no older than six years. In fact, now that he took a closer look at all of the children, he noticed that all of them were probably between three and six years old. What was this, a kindergarten?

Law felt a shiver running down his spine at the sight. God, he _hated _little children.

"Oh? This guy-" much against Law's will, Luffy slung his arm around the older man's neck, tugging him down to him slightly.

_Don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't-_

"-is my husband." God damnit. Law let out an annoyed huff and turned to look at Luffy.

"Why do you always have to mention it...?" Law received no verbal answer since Luffy was too busy smiling like a madman at the children in front of them.

"Mister, how does the story go on?" a little boy, probably aged five, asked. Law felt completely disgusted as he spotted drool running down his chin.

"Yeah! What happened to that Noland guy?" another snotty brat demanded to know.

"Was he right? Did that golden city really exist?"

Luffy just continued grinning amusedly at the children before turning his head towards Law who, completely contrary to Luffy, looked more and more pissed off with every second that passed.

"Hey Law, do you know the story of 'Noland, the Liar'?" Luffy asked, his voice audibly filled with excitement.

Law shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Of course he knew the story of that lying motherfucker. In fact, Law was pretty sure the story even originated from where he grew up. Despite its popularity, he never liked the story and always wondered why people were so fascinated with it anyway.

"Yeah..." he scoffed, hoping that Luffy would just drop the conversation and send these children back to their parents, where they belong. Just looking at them made Law feel grossed out. If there was one thing he didn't need apart from an annoying Luffy by his side, it would be a bunch of nagging brats.

"Well then, continue telling them the rest of the story! I'm off, gonna search for a better book!"

"Wait, wha-?!" Luffy didn't even hear Law out and clapped his hand against Law's back, grinning widely, before he left him with those children. Law didn't even get the opportunity to protest as the boy just run off.

Law continued to stare after Luffy for several seconds, watching his back. Did he really just leave him alone with some annoying children and even told him to tell them a fucking story? Law turned around slowly and glared at the children.

A short boy with messy blond hair approached Law, smiling kindly. "Mister Luffy's husband," Law didn't even know how to react to that. "can you continue with the rest of the story? Luffy stopped when-"

"No." The boy's smile dropped at the cold reply, but seriously, Law couldn't care less. He wasn't here for babysitting.

He walked towards an empty seat, leaving the children behind, but he really didn't give a damn about disappointing them or not. He opened the book and started reading.

However, he didn't even make it to the second page as he felt someone tugging gently at his sleeve. Law averted his concentrated eyes from his book and was faced with the image of the same blond boy from earlier. Somehow the blond's grin was back in place.

"Are you a doctor?" the boy asked with his overly high voice. He then pointed his little finger at Law's book. "You know, I want to be a doctor too when I grow up! Doctors are cool!"

"You can try." Law replied coldly and turned his eyes away from him again. He noticed the blond's smile disappearing for a second, but the boy kept standing close to Law. Too close, for Law's liking.

"What kind of doctor are you? One of those who save many lives?" God, why the fuck did that kid keep nagging him with stupid questions the whole time? Didn't he see that Law was trying to read?! Law searched his mind for a solution, something that would make the boy get the hint. He smiled cruelly for a brief second when he actually did come up with an idea to get the boy to piss off.

Law faked a nice expression and moved his index finger, signalizing the boy to come closer. When he got close enough, Law talked to him in a warm voice. "I'm a surgeon." The boy's big blue eyes brightened up for a second as he looked at his newfound hero, completely amazed. But then, Law continued. "I'm one of those doctors-" the boy leaned in closer to Law, excited. "-who slice people up."

Now the boy's smile disappeared completely from his face. Actually this was all Law wanted to say, but he got another idea, now that the boy was so close to him. He pressed his index finger right against the boy's small chest. "I usually start right here," the blond boy didn't even have the energy to move, he was way too terrified. "-and then I cut all the way down." Law travelled his finger along on the kid's chest with his words for emphasis.

Law's gentle smile turned into a cruel one as he leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear. "Last week I had a boy your age on my table." The little boy was shaking from head to toe. "It was a fun operation." This time, Law actually did smile genuinely at the boy, just to fuck with his head, as he moved away again.

The boy kept looking at Law, his idolized image of the doctor shattering into thousand tiny pieces. He took a few steps back slowly, still looking at Law, before he turned around and ran off.

Law watched the scared maggot running off into the distance, an amused and proud grin grazing his lips. Without that little pain in the ass, Law was finally able to continue reading where he had stopped before that kid arrived and decided to annoy the shit out of him.

But if Law thought he wouldn't be disturbed by anyone else, he was sadly mistaken.

Law didn't even get the chance to read more than three more pages until he felt two people leaning over his shoulders, blocking the light. He turned around and saw two little girls, one with short brown, the other with long blonde hair - both probably around four years old. Law glared murder at them but the girls were too distracted by the doctor's book to even notice it.

"What's up with that man?" the blonde girl asked, pointing her finger at a picture in Law's book. It was a picture of a man with a necrotic leg wound.

"Did he paint his leg black?" the other girl asked curiously. They both looked at Law expectantly from both sides of his shoulder and Law wasn't really too sure where to look.

"No, he didn't paint it black." Law started again. Of course he didn't expect them to have a high medical knowledge, but if those girls wanted an answer, then Law would make damn sure to give them an answer.

"The blood circulation in his leg is disturbed." Law began and turned around so that he could watch both girl's reactions properly. However, they just looked at him with blank expression, obviously not able to understand one word of what the doctor in front of them was saying, but at least the cold gaze of Law's eyes was enough to shut them up. Law then decided to explain it a little bit more child-friendly.

"His leg is dead. They probably had to chop it off." Now _that _was something the girls understood. Law watched the blonde's mouth hanging open in shock and the brunette was even trembling a little bit. They continued to stare at Law for a second, completely silent, before they turned around on shaky legs and left him alone.

Hey...this was actually starting to be fun!

He turned to his book again, enjoying the silence. However, that silence didn't last for more than one minute until Law heard someone munching right next to him. He moved his eyes to the right and saw a chubby boy, probably aged six, standing next to him eating a chocolate bar. Some of the chocolate had already melted and smeared both, the boy's mouth and his fingers.

He walked up to Law at and looked at his book as well before moving a dirty finger to press it on a picture of a man suffering from the Ebola virus.

"What's up with that guy?" he asked, some chocolate falling out of his mouth as he kept talking with his mouth full. Law felt completely disgusted but he was glad the boy picked this out of all pictures.

He leaned down to whisper into the boy's ear. "He suffers from a disease that slowly thins out your blood until it begins to seep out of every pore of your body." The boy winced a little but didn't move, he was probably petrified from shock.

His mouth stopped chewing and he just looked right into Law's eyes, the images in his head disturbing him. He gulped before he moved his mouth to speak again. "W-What...What happened t-then?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Law's face was blank and unimpressed, as if talking about blood leaking out of your body in front of children was an everyday thing to him. "He's probably six feet under, there is no cure." He then moved his tattooed finger to point at the boy's chocolate bar. "Keep stuffing yourself full with that unhealthy shit and you'll be joining him soon."

The boy's eyes teared up as he dropped his chocolate bar and ran off, just like the other children before him.

Oh God, it had been a long time since Law had so much fun!

Another little girl approached Law and Law was seriously starting to wonder why there were _still _children coming to him.

"Mister Doctor, how can I prevent myself from getting this sickness?" she looked at a picture of a woman suffering from Chlamydiaceae.

"Don't let anyone who carries the disease fuck you." The girl's feet gave out and she landed on her butt, staring up at the doctor before slowly getting up again, crying.

Man, Law was having the best time of his life!

"Law!" a loud voice that Law knew too well interrupted him. He saw Luffy walking up to him, without a book in his hands.

"I couldn't find a book, everything here is way too boring...Hey Law, where did all the children go?" Luffy asked curiously as he turned his head from side to side, looking for the children he left with Law, but couldn't find any.

"I don't know." the taller man lied. "They probably had to go."

Luffy grinned up at Law, obviously believing the older man's words. Law was surprised how trustworthy Luffy was.

Suddenly, a loud growling noise disturbed the silence.

Luffy looked down at his belly, his expression almost sad. "Man, it's been two hours since I last ate something..."

Law couldn't help but smile at this and took Luffy's hand into his own. "Then let's go an eat something. I don't really feel like staying here anyway and we also have to buy train tickets for tomorrow."

Luffy grinned up at him, cheekily. "You mean _you _have to buy the tickets. I have no money, remember?"

* * *

Law was actually happy when they returned to their hotel room again. He half expected some angry parent to chase him out of the city, but the kids were probably too traumatized to even open their mouths for the next two weeks.

He sat down on the bed, waiting for Luffy to join him. Today was their last full day here at Dressrosa and both males were more than aware of it.

"Daaaamn, I'm exhausted!" The younger whined as he walked down the room, aiming for where Law was sitting on the bed. "That was way too much walking for one day."

Luffy then gave Law the most genuine smile he had ever seen, and Law actually felt his heart flutter a little. He motioned to that empty spot on the mattress right next to him, indicating for Luffy to sit down, while he himself stood up and moved to their mini bar.

When Luffy sat down on the mattress, it felt like sinking into a cloud. He didn't really pay that much attention to the material, so he never noticed how soft it actually was.

Law returned some moments later with two glasses filled with a deep red wine and proffered one of them to Luffy. He took it, even though he had never really been that much of a wine lover. He experimentally took a sip and was pleased when he found out that it didn't taste that bad. In fact, it had quite a sweet taste, much to Luffy's pleasure.

Law leaned forward and set his own wine down on the small table by his side. In so doing, he moved his body closer to Luffy's.

"I've settled everything." he looked sidewise at Luffy. Luffy followed his motion with his eyes, and then slowly trailed them up his chest to Law's flawless face.

"I already got the train tickets and got a call from someone saying that our 'marriage' will be annulled tomorrow." he watched Luffy's face carefully for his reaction.

Luffy took another sip of his wine, the liquid filling his stomach with a nice, warm feeling. Suddenly, a big grin grazed his features. "Bummer." Luffy let out a small laugh. "Got to confess, I was kinda enjoying this."

That statement brought a little color right to Luffy's cheeks for the first time since Law had been with him. He felt something touching his leg and realized it was Law's knee. Had he moved even closer without Luffy noticing? Luffy considered moving his leg as well, just to make some more room for Law, but decided to leave it there where it was. Maybe it was just an innocent touch?

"I'm relieved to hear that." Law said quietly. He stretched his arms above his head, which caused his shirt to rise up a little bit to expose a brief flash of Law's toned abdomen. Luffy's eyes moved to the exposed skin before he could stop himself.

"So you don't think I'm as annoying as you always pretend?" Luffy looked down at the red liquid in his glass, smiling down at it cockily.

When he looked back at the man by his side, he found Law looking at him with an incredibly intense gaze, and suddenly Luffy felt like he couldn't move his body anymore. It was then when he realized how close he was to the other man which caused more and more color to appear on the younger boy's cheeks. Nervously, he set his own glass down.

"I think that's a good way to put it, Luffy." Law moved closer again and Luffy could feel the heat of his body heating up the air around them as well. "I think it's time for you to thank me properly for this weekend."

Luffy's heart was hammering wildly against his ribcage now. His own body was clearly interested in the man next to him.

Before Luffy could move, Law swung one of his legs over Luffy's hips and straddled him in place, their bodies melting together perfectly. Luffy's mouth was opened in surprise as Law put his hands against the headboard of the bed on either side of Luffy's head. The way their hips were pressed together was like the most delicious thing that ever existed.

The room felt suddenly way too hot.

"I-" Luffy started, before he had to gulp a little. He then tossed his head to the side, panting slightly. "I would l-love to."

The taller man smiled. "Okay..." Luffy tentatively met Law's piercing gaze and Law almost shivered at the intensity of the younger's dark eyes. "You have no idea how good you look beneath me, Luffy."

Without saying another word, Law leaned down and pressed their soft lips hotly together.

The sensation was everything Luffy had expected from Law: warm, yet demanding with just the right amount of pressure. Both tasted faintly of sweet wine which only fueled their passion even more.

Law started to pull back slowly, tugging gently on Luffy's bottom lip one last time before releasing it again.

He then heard a truly horrifying sound disturbing their time together: The sound of Law's phone ringing.

"Shit." Law cursed, his eyes moving away from Luffy to stare at the loud phone on his nightstand.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Luffy sounded equally frustrated as he followed Law's gaze and glared at the phone as well.

Law rolled off from Luffy and stared at the display of his phone. "Penguin..." he muttered confusedly. God, Law was so going to murder that bastard.

"Don't pick up, come back here..." Luffy whipped the pillow from under his head, pressing it into his own face and groaning into it.

"I can't... there's something I need to ask him." he was hoping that Luffy could understand him, it wasn't like he enjoyed Penguin disturbing them either.

"Penguin?" Law asked as he moved the phone up to his ear. His voice was still a little ragged, but Law was sure that Penguin was way too oblivious to notice it.

_"Man, Law! Shachi told me everything about what happened to you! Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Law gritted out. He was actually better before Penguin decided to ruin his chance of getting laid. "Are you better, Penguin?"

The man on the other line waited a few seconds before answering _"Yeah... I lost about eight pounds from puking alone, though. Had to clean my apartment today, that was worse than anything I've ever done before. And I've seen some crazy shit at the hospital after all."_

"Could you pick me up from the train station at about 11 pm tomorrow?" Law asked. Suddenly, he noticed Luffy's eyes flickering to the still obvious bulge in his pants.

An evil thought rushed through Luffy's mind as his mouth curled into a playful grin.

Small hands reached out and carefully opened the fly of the other man's jeans. Law looked down at Luffy, not believing the sight in front of him. Was he really-?

_"Yeah sure!"_ Penguin's voice brought Law's attention back to the man on the phone.

When Luffy was finished with tugging down Law's jeans, he looked up at the man on the bed, happy to see his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Then there's one more thing. Are you-...oh shit..." Law's sentence was cut off as he felt his boxers sliding down his thights and his hips slightly jerking upwards.

_"What?"_ the young man on the other line sounded confused.

Law glared down at the young man between his legs, moving the phone a little away from his face. "S-Stop!" he hissed angrily, without Penguin hearing him. Usually he was not one to deny getting sucked off, but damn, Luffy sure had the worst timing ever.

He wanted to shove Luffy off of him, but the other kept Law's hips down with a firm grip.

_"Law? You still there?"_

"Y-Yeah. So-" Luffy grinned slightly at the hard member now exposed right in front of his face and hummed in appreciation. He lowered his head and took the tip of the shaft slowly into his mouth, grazing it a little bit with his tongue.

Law gasped a little as he felt Luffy's hot and wet mouth working slowly on his cock until it was completely surrounded by the sensation of it. His own fingers tightened on the phone in his hand.

_"You're acting strange, Law..."_

"S-Sorry. However, what I wanted to...oh God..." Law stopped his sentence when he felt Luffy bobbing his mouth up and down on his cock. The boy looked up at Law, smiling proudly at the fact that he could rile the man up so easily. He really enjoyed seeing Law like this.

Luffy kept one hand on the tattooed man's hip, preventing him from shoving him off, and moved the other one to wrap around the base of Law's shaft. He started pumping slowly, moving his fingers along with his mouth. His tongue joined to play with the hard organ in his mouth as well, causing a little drool to run down the length of Law's cock.

_"Law, did you catch a cold? Your voice sounds a little hoarse."_

God, Law wanted to punch that fucker so badly.

"I...I..." Law muttered breathlessly as he shut his eyes tightly. He didn't really remember what he wanted to tell his friend anyway. His mind was occupied with the feeling of that hot mouth where he needed it the most. Law moved one of his hand to run it through Luffy's soft dark hair, and pushed him further down a bit.

"Fuck..." he muttered, not caring to move the phone away from his face.

_"..."_

Luffy started swallowing around the member in his mouth and continued stroking the rest of Law's erection with his hand. He gently grazed his teeth along the side of the throbbing length on his mouth and then lowered his head again, taking more and more of Law into his mouth.

He felt his own jeans suddenly becoming way too tight, but chose to ignore it for a moment. Right now, he just wanted to please the man on the bed.

Law's fist tightened in Luffy's hair and he started thrusting in and out of the other's willing mouth. "...uhh..." he had to bite on his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loudly.

_"..."_

Luffy couldn't suppress a small laugh, the vibration brought an extremely pleasurable feeling to Law's erection. He bobbed his head faster when he felt Law's fingers gripping his hair even harder. Up and down, up and down, faster and faster.

Law inhaled deeply, fuck, the sensation was just too much.

"Fuck, Luffy..." he couldn't stop himself from moaning the words, his breath sounding like he had just run a mile.

_"...I think I get it..."_

Luffy gagged a little when Law increased the speed of his thrusts. He moved his hand back to the man's hips and hold him still, allowing himself to work on the man's cock the way he wanted to. He pushed his mouth down, guiding it deeper into his moist cavern and sucked until his cheeks were hollow from the action.

Law began to sweat a little and started panting in the air around him.

_"...sounds like you're enjoying your last day. I better leave you alone, now."_ The last thing Law heard before Penguin disconnected the call was his so-called friend's laugh. He tossed the phone on the bed, not caring where it landed.

Luffy moaned around the cock in his mouth and moved back to let his tongue slide over the tip of the head, catching up every drop of pre-cum leaking out of it. He then took the whole member down once again.

Law shuddered. "Fuck, yes...!"

Luffy closed his eyes and began to loosen the grip on Law's hips, allowing him to meet his movements as much as he wanted to. He kept sucking on the cock, letting it thrust in and out of his mouth until he felt the man inhaling deeply, his load shooting right into Luffy's eager mouth.

Law panted, trying to regain the ability to breathe.

Several minutes later, he when his heart finally began beating normally again, he reached up and ran his hand along his slightly sweaty forehead. "I'm going to kill you for that..." he mumbled.

Luffy moved his thumb to wipe off some cum that was still on his swollen lower lip. He then moved up to Law, relaxing his own body right next to him, grinning up at him wider than ever before.

The boy let out a rather cute laugh. "That was amazing, even for me." he continued "Just looking at you was enough to make me come as well."

Law turned to look at the man next to him, a little surprised. He let his eyes move down slowly and saw that there was a wet stain right on Luffy's jeans.

"I didn't even need that much friction." the boy admitted bluntly, still grinning. However, the wet feeling in his pants was soon starting to feel uncomfortable, so Luffy decided to remove his clothes completely before lying down in the bed once again. Law, who already had his pants and boxers removed, pulled his shirt up as well and stared down at Luffy.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower, do you want to join-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed Luffy snorting quietly, his chest rising and lowering gently as he breathed. Law kept watching the boy for a while, just lying there, sleeping peacefully.

He didn't really know why he changed his mind and didn't take a shower.

Nor did he know why he covered Luffy's naked body gently with the blanket before joining him.


	4. Bittersweet aftertaste

**A/N: Again, thank you guys so much for your support. It means the world to me, and I am not even kidding! :') So, how can I show you how grateful I am? If you think about a smut scene, then you, my beloved ones, are absolutely right. So, if you are over 18, please enjoy! If you are under 18, just don't get caught! Ha! I love giving irresponsible advice!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bittersweet aftertaste

Law groaned sleepily as he woke up. He stirred a little, mentally debating whether he should open his eyes and get up or let them stay closed and drift off to sleep again. He felt really comfortable right now, especially since it had been a long time since he had slept so well. Getting up would definitely be a waste.

He shifted his body slightly, feeling like he was already too awake to simply go back to sleep anyway. He slowly cracked one eye open, allowing himself to adjust to the light of the sun first before he gets up. Instinctively, the first thing he did after his eyes had adapted to the brightness of the room was letting his gaze travel to the boy who was currently curled up next to Law's own warm and naked body.

Luffy...

He was still asleep and from the way his lips curled up every now and then, Law guessed that he was probably having a pleasant dream. He was lying on his side, the sheets had fallen to his waist, showing a toned and bare torso. The sun gave the younger boy's skin a beautiful glow.

Luffy's face looked relaxed and peaceful as he slept and Law couldn't help but feel fascinated by the sight of it. Law felt his own usually stoic glance soften a little bit as he looked at Luffy.

Somehow he was curious of what Luffy was dreaming about. Law guessed it was something nice, considering how the boy's lips had curved up into a smile just a few moments ago. Or well, maybe it was something really idiotic. There are many possible things that make the dumb teen smile, after all.

For a second, Law felt the urge to lean down and place a kiss on Luffy's content face. There was no denying - Luffy was incredibly handsome. It was nice to see the obnoxious teen so calm and peaceful for a change.

Law's heart began to pound faster as he felt Luffy shifting next to him on the bed. Something about this boy was so different from anyone else Law had been with. Feeling so many emotions from just one movement was everything but normal to him. He had felt lust for other men before, but this was a foreign feeling for Law, something he just couldn't name. He gulped hard for a second before he allowed himself to admit it freely.

He liked Luffy.

And the realization made him want to jump out of the window.

Law moved his hand up to his face to rub it gently. This was bad. This was so fucking bad. He knew he shouldn't develope any kinds of feelings for this boy. Law just didn't know how to deal with these emotions, it was something completely new to him. He had gotten to know the teen a little and had indeed discovered that he was not as much of a pain in the ass as Law had initially claimed.

Well, at least not completely.

Law grumbled a bit, not appreciating the fact that the boy made everything so complicated for him. Said boy shifted onto his back and let out a long yawn, his arms stretching out into the air. Law wanted to look away as Luffy slowly opened his eyes, but found himself unable to do so.

Luffy stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, blinking owlishly a few times to adjust to the light before he let his gaze drift over to Law. He smiled, a little tiredly though, when he caught the tattooed man staring. Of course Luffy didn't know for how long Law had been watching him sleeping. Minutes? Hours? But he didn't really care, the fact itself was enough to boost his ego a little bit and he made no attempt at hiding how smug he felt because of it.

Luffy propped himself up on his elbows, a cocky smile still on his lips. "Good morning!"

Law's eyebrows furrowed for a second when he heard the teen's way too loud voice so close to him. There was no need for yelling, Law was right next to him. After shooting him a look, Law allowed a small smile to appear on his own lips as well. "Good morning."

Somewhere, between the feelings of uncertainty, concern and confusion, he felt comfortable. He took a deep breath. It was so hard to think when Luffy just kept looking at him with his face like this, his eyes still looking a little dazed from sleep and his lips set in a pleased smile.

Law felt cold suddenly.

Because a certain realization hit him - That today was the last day he would spend with Luffy. And that he would never see the teen again after today.

The bed creaked a little as Law did the only thing that came into his mind at that moment - He leaned down to Luffy, enjoying the heat of the other's skin on his own as their arms touched slightly. Luffy's lips parted of their own accord when he saw Law coming closer to him. He licked them slowly with the tip of his tongue, suddenly realizing how dry his mouth had become.

"I have to admit, I'll miss waking up next to you." Law mumbled against the younger man's lips, his voice low. He moved his hand up to let his thumb brush against the corner of Luffy's lips.

"Yeah, me too...It was fun getting on your nerves." Luffy laughed a little until he quickly felt himself giving in to his desire, the very same desire both of them felt for each other. Since both knew that today was their last opportunity to slide deeper into their passion, they did not make any move to stop it. Not like one of them wanted to anyway. It just felt like the right thing to do now.

"Law," Luffy started to speak slowly, but Law silenced him with a demanding kiss on his warm and soft lips.

The touch made him feel sparks igniting in his body. Luffy brought his hands up to bury them in dark hair and to push Law even harder against himself. They let go of each other's mouth but kept their faces close to each other. Luffy let out a content moan as Law traced Luffy's mouth softly with his tongue, only to let it slip back inside Luffy's mouth to play with Luffy's own tongue. The teen's body was burning as the hunger he felt for the other man grew gradually with every movement he did. His mind was completely clouded with need, it was driving him insane.

Luffy broke the kiss and pushed Law onto his back, only to move around and straddle the man's hips. When he was on top of the other man, he quickly brought his upper body down, crushing their chests together as he devoured Law with his mouth once again. He could feel the other's hot breath against his skin, hear him panting harshly, felt his hot tongue against his own, tasting and exploring him as he did the same to Law. He couldn't stop moaning softly against Law's soft lips, feeling Law's hands travel up and down on his back, touching as much of Luffy's exposed skin as he could.

Luffy had to focus on breathing as Law kept a firm grip on his body. His mind was completely filled with desire and the anticipation for what was about to come sent shivers down his spine. The sensation was almost too much for his body. He felt the kisses they shared becoming more and more demanding, sharp teeth grazing his lower lip and biting on it gently, giving him the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure. Law slipped his tongue into Luffy's mouth again but moved it so damn slowly that it was driving the younger boy mad.

Never before had he felt so aroused from kissing alone.

The other man must have sensed how mad he had driven the teen on top of him and exchanged their position in one swift motion. He pinned Luffy down roughly, the force of the act made Luffy let out a little gasp and close his eyes. When he opened them again after a few seconds, he was faced with the most erotic sight he had seen so far.

Law, his dark eyes glistening with lust, was hovering over him like a predator over his helpless prey. The intensity of his grey eyes was taking Luffy's breath away. He shivered as those very same eyes slowly left Luffy's face to travel down the teen's naked body. Luffy had never felt so exposed before and it was making him feel weak in a pleasant way.

Tattooed hands slid over his body, brushing every inch of hot skin they could reach. Luffy squirmed a little and tried to press his body closer into the touch, but Law kept him down with a tight grip. Law stopped his hand mere inches above Luffy's erection, as if he was silently asking for permission to travel farther down. Luffy whimpered, his heart beating so wildly against his chest. Law took it as a permission to keep on with his movements, causing Luffy to lift his hips up a little bit. The shorter man allowed his own hands to move up against Law's body, running them over the tattoos on the dark-haired man's chest. His skin felt wonderful, so warm and soft. Law closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Luffy's hands on his skin and Luffy wanted nothing more than to keep this memory in his head forever.

Law pressed their bodies against each other again, moving his elbows to either side of Luffy's head and looked down at him. Their mouths connected in a hungry kiss and Luffy moved his shaky arms to wrap them around Law's neck, tugging him down so their chests brushed again.

Law broke the kiss, panting slightly from the lack of air. The warm breaths hit Luffy's face, making the younger man shudder. "Luffy," Fuck, his rough voice was enough to send sparks running through Luffy's body, making the boy tremble. "I want you now."

Luffy was shaking from head to toe, the anticipation killing him slowly. "Y-Yeah... I want you, too..." he managed to pant out.

The hunger Luffy saw in Law's eyes was enough to make his heart beat faster and faster. He felt like he was just about to get devoured fully.

"Are you sure?" It was obvious that Law didn't want to ask him the question and just wanted to take Luffy right there, but it just needed to be asked. Of course there was no need to fear a rejection from Luffy, but Law couldn't help feeling a little uneasy. "Do you trust me?" Law didn't want to take advantage of the needy state Luffy was in, he just had to make sure the boy wouldn't regret this later on. If there was one thing Law wanted, it would be Luffy enjoying this just as much as he would.

Luffy understood what Law was asking. He raised his hand to ruffle it through Law's messy dark hair. "You worry way too much." He crashed his mouth against the older man's lips before releasing again. "It should be obvious that I want this just as much as you do."

Without any other words, Law leaned in and kissed him, stealing the air from his lungs. It felt like Law sucked the air out of him until he could only pant for more. Law's warm tongue was on his lips again, pushing them apart and sliding his tongue against Luffy's. A loud moan travelled from his lips right into Law's mouth.

"Luffy."

Oh God, just hearing his name on the other's lips was enough to make Luffy go crazy. The fact that they were so close to each other, with Law practically breathing the words into the other's ear, made everything so much more intimate. Luffy opened his eyes again, reluctantly though.

Law's eyes bore right into his body. He was so close, Luffy could feel the other's heat on his own face. He had never realized how perfect the man above him was. His face was flawless, his gaze so intense, his mouth so soft and warm. At this moment, Luffy was certain that Law was the most stunning man he had ever laid his eyes on. And the thought that this gorgeous person was currently hovering above him, wanting him just as much as he did, was enough to make him melt.

"Luffy," his voice was merely a whisper, but still clearly audible to Luffy. "I want to fuck you now." Luffy did not miss the growl that was hinted in his voice.

Luffy tried to respond, but he couldn't find his voice. Law moved his tongue to lick around Luffy's earlobe, earning a pleasurable whimper that went straight to his crotch. He then moved his mouth to Luffy's lips again, nibbling on the teen's lower lip a few times before moving down to his neck, licking and sucking the skin there. Luffy felt powerless and let the other man have his way with him. There was nothing he could do, even if he wanted to. It was like his own body betrayed him and all he could do was moan and lie there.

His hips started moving on their own. He was hard, painfully hard, and couldn't stop himself from thrusting his erection up to Law's body, moaning along with his movements. "Oh fuck, Law..." He had never felt so damn aroused with anyone before and it was exciting him. Law appreciated the way Luffy reacted to his not so innocent ministrations and groaned slightly.

"Fuck, Luffy." He whispered into the boy's ear again, giving the boy's earlobe another playful bite before letting go again. "Keep moaning like that and I'm going to lose it."

He felt Law's hands on his hips, stilling his movements and causing Luffy to let out a frustrated groan from the loss of friction. He opened his eyes again, initially to glare at the man above him, but his eyes soon widened when he saw Law slowly sliding down his body, leaving kisses all over Luffy's chest as he did so.

He travelled his tongue along with his body and Luffy had to throw his head back into the pillows from the feeling of Law's tongue leaving a wet trail on his heated body. Teasingly, Law avoided the part where Luffy needed him the most and moved to the boy's inner thigh instead, leaving kisses all over the skin there. Luffy hissed, feeling aroused and frustrated at the same time.

Luffy wanted to close his eyes, just to enjoy the feeling of Law's tongue on his skin. However, he soon realized that the sight of Law between his knees was way too hot to be ignored. Law smirked a little bit and moved his hands up and down Luffy's legs, feeling the younger man's body burn with need.

"Please..." Luffy couldn't hold his gaze and shut his eyes tightly. "...just... please!" Fuck, he wasn't even able to form a coherent sentence anymore.

Law watched him closely as he moved his hand to Luffy's throbbing erection. Luffy opened his mouth, breathing heavily, as he felt Law's skilled hand on his arousal. He thrust his hips up by reflex, demanding more than just a simple touch, but Law's other hand hold him still. He kept his gaze on Luffy's face as he started stroking him slowly. Luffy panted and moved his hips to meet the other's movements as much as he could. Oh fuck, Law was absolutely enjoying the sight.

Determined to see more, Law leaned down to press his mouth against the head of the other's hard erection. Luffy couldn't help himself anymore - He threw his head back into the pillows again and moaned. "Oh god..." It was just a touch, but it was enough to make his whole body burn. He spread his legs even wider for Law, who couldn't help but smirk at the shameless display. As if to reward the boy, Law took more of Luffy's cock into his mouth and moved his hand along on the shaft.

Luffy moaned, his brows furrowed together. He wasn't too sure of the words that left his lips, probably a mix of demands for more and Law's name. It was then when Law swallowed him whole and Luffy could only tremble. Law was sucking him so perfectly, it made the younger man lose it completely.

He could already feel the hot coil in his stomach warning him. Luffy moved his head up to look at the man between his legs and the sight made him hold his breath.

Law was staring at him, enjoying every emotion on Luffy's face. He broke the eye contact to focus on the erection in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. The sight alone was enough to send Luffy over the edge.

He came into Law's mouth, feeling the ecstasy of his orgasm in every part of his body. He allowed himself to drown into the amazing feeling of it, completely losing sense of everything around him.

Luffy stayed still after that, trying to catch his breath again. Law was watching him with obvious satisfaction on his face.

"Fuck..." Luffy mumbled, moving his arm up to cover his eyes with it. "That was too fucking good."

"I know." Law smiled a smug grin. "And I bet the blue-haired pervert next door knows it, too, now."

Luffy felt a little blush on his face. Fuck, was he _that _loud? Good thing that today was their last day, so he could allow himself not to care about being too loud.

Well, not like Luffy ever cared for keeping his voice down anyway.

Law crawled up on top of him again and pressed his own hard erection onto Luffy's wet crotch. Luffy hissed in surprise as Law's hard cock came into contact with his own already half-hard erection.

"I-I'm not too sure if I'm ready for a second round." Contrary to his words, his hips moved eagerly against Law's body. He could already feel the blood travelling down again, it was just the effect Law had on him.

Law leaned down to suck on his earlobe again, the action causing Luffy's cock to twitch. "Then I'll make damn sure to get you into the mood again."

Luffy shuddered at the man's words. By now, he knew what to expect from Law and the thought itself was enough to make Luffy grow harder and harder.

"Oh shit," He moaned as he pressed his body into Law's, demanding more from him. "I've wanted this since the first time I saw you."

"I'll make your wish come true then." The words made Luffy shut his eyes tightly again as he allowed the other man to have his way with him.

Their naked bodies rubbed against each other like Law was the perfect fit for him. It took Luffy all of his willpower to not whimper from pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Law's waist and ground up against him. Both let out a moan as their hard erections came into contact, which caused both of them to increase the speed of their humping. Law couldn't stop his hands from sliding up Luffy's body to his shoulders to press him harder into the mattress, his fingernails digging into the soft skin of Luffy's shoulders. It was just a touch, but Luffy knew what Law was trying to tell him with it. _This is where I want you, right underneath me on a bed._

"Fuck, this is so good." Law growled and shoved himself off from Luffy's body. Luffy breathed in the air around him with aroused breaths. It didn't even hit him how cold he felt without Law's body pressed against his own.

Law opened the drawer of their nightstand. He took the bottle of lube into his hands and kept a tight grip on it as he climbed back on top of Luffy again. Luffy felt his heartbeat increasing.

Law opened the cap impatiently and squeezed a good amount of the clear substance onto his fingers. Luffy's chest was raising and lowering as he watched the man on top of him. He had never felt so much anticipation before.

"Ready?" The older man asked as he travelled his wet fingers down along the skin of Luffy's body.

Luffy only nodded his head eagerly. He watched Law's hand travelling further and further downwards. He shut his eyes when he felt the fingers against his entrance.

"Give me a proper answer." Law demanded with a rough voice that only excited Luffy more.

"Y-Yeah..." he managed to say as he bucked his hips up for Law.

Law smiled at the needy behavior of the man on the bed and pushed the first finger, his index finger, into Luffy's body. He kept his movements slow, thrusting the finger in and out carefully. Luffy relaxed within a short time, he knew he could take more. After a few more moments, Law added a second finger along with his index finger and started stretching the teen. Luffy allowed himself to relax properly. He knew there was more to come and mentally prepared himself for it.

After he his body had adjusted to Law's fingers, Law started moving them deeper inside Luffy's body and curled them up. It was then when Luffy let out a surprised moan and opened his eyes.

"Law!" He cried out. "A-Again!"

Without hesitation, Law obliged and hit the spot inside Luffy over and over again. Luffy moved his hips to meet Law's fingers, demanding more and more of that blissful feeling. His breath was ragged, there was nothing he could do to stop his own body from craving more of the pleasure Law provided him with.

"Please..." He tried to sound demanding as well, but his voice was merely a whimper.

A teasing smirk spread over Law's face as he leaned down to Luffy, enjoying the way he fought to keep his eyes open whenever Law hit that spot that made Luffy see stars. "Please what, Luffy? What is it that you want so badly?"

If Law wanted to make him go crazy with his words, then Luffy would play along and do the same to Law. "You...Inside me... Please Law, I-I've waited so long for this..."

Law groaned, not having expected such a response from the teen, but it sure fueled the passionate fire within him even more. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed Luffy by his hips, pulling him closer to his own body.

Luffy felt Law's hot and hard erection against his entrance and opened his eyes to take a look at it. He almost felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Law's throbbing cock, glistening from lube, so close to his entrance.

They both locked gazes one last time before Law began to press his erection inside.

Luffy shut his eyes and bit his lower lip when he felt the hardness of Law's cock slowly entering him. He opened his eyes again after a few moments to see Law staring back at him. He was obviously having a hard time controlling himself not to move and pound into Luffy with all his power.

Luffy felt so many emotions at the same time. The burning feeling left his body gradually and was replaced with pleasurable friction. Law pushed in further until he was completely inside Luffy. He paused to take a look at Luffy's face.

"A-Are you alright?" Fuck, Luffy was so unbelievably tight, he almost failed at holding himself back. Luffy stared up at him, mesmerized how Law managed to look so absolutely delicious even when he was forcing himself not to move.

Luffy had his mouth open, but the words didn't come out. Instead, he just nodded his head, hoping Law would accept it as an answer this time. But forming a coherent sentence was impossible for Luffy right now. His mind was completely dazed, he had never felt like this before.

Law obviously did accept his answer and started sliding out of Luffy's body slowly, only to sink back into him again. He repeated the motion again and again, enjoying the little gasps Luffy let out every time he pushed back inside.

"Fucking shit," Law clenched his teeth and leaned down to pant into Luffy's ear, the hot air hitting Luffy's sensitive skin immediately. "You have no idea how good you feel, Luffy."

Luffy was still unable to give him an answer. Instead, he just opened his mouth and let out breaths that he could not control anymore.

This was so exciting to him. It was so endlessly exciting to have this man he had only known for a few days pleasuring him so deliciously. God, the feeling of Law on top of him would be burned into his memory for eternity. And all he could do was lying there, receiving waves after waves of pleasure from the man on top of him.

Luffy gulped audibly and shut his eyes. "M-More..."

Law looked down at him, panting heavily. He didn't give in to the demand, not sure whether Luffy actually meant it. "Y-You-"

"More!" Luffy let his head fall back into the pillows, his gaze still fixed on Law. He tightened his legs around the taller man's waist to show him that he did mean what he had said. This unexpected movement caused Law to thrust even deeper into the teen. Both men moaned from the feeling of it.

Law then started moving faster than before, the way Luffy moaned and writhed beneath him encouraged him to go harder and harder. Their bodies met with every thrust, filling the air of the hotel room with the sounds of sinful moans and skin slapping against skin.

"Yes, t-that's it! Fuck, Law!" Luffy wanted more. He _needed _more.

Law let out a pleasure-filled groan as he increased his pace even more, pounding into Luffy's warm, sweaty body as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world. And truthfully, it was just that. Both of them couldn't concentrate on anything else. There was just both of them, they didn't need more than that.

They both felt pleasure pumping through their blood, feeling the ecstasy in every part of their body. Luffy just wanted to close his eyes and drown into the pleasure he got from Law.

Their sex got rougher and rougher with every second that passed. The moans Luffy rewarded Law with only seemed to fuel his passion, causing him to let go of any strain that had held him back.

Luffy shifted his hips so that with every thrust Law was able to hit that spot inside him and send sheer pleasure through his veins. He kept moaning incoherently with every thrust, unable to keep his mouth occupied with something else. He tried moaning out Law's name, but failed when Law hit his prostate over and over again, causing Luffy to turn into a quivering mess. He dug his fingernails into the sheets beneath him as Law showed him no mercy and thrust as deep into Luffy's body as he could.

Law's own voice was long gone, he could only pant and groan. He allowed himself to be completely consumed by the pleasure of his actions.

Just watching Law was enough to make Luffy feel like he was just about to come. The look on Law's face made him feel like melting and he was incredibly proud that he was the one who caused the tall man to look the way he did as he thrust in and out of his body. He felt a hot feeling coiling in his stomach, a sign that he was not far from cumming. His orgasm was threatening to engulf him fully.

Luffy could tell that Law was close too as the man gradually started losing more and more of his erratic rhythm. Law exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. "L-Luffy," he managed to groan out. "Put your arms around me."

It took a moment for Luffy to realize what Law had said. He moved his shaky arms to wrap them around Law's shoulders and tightened the grip of his legs on the man's waist. When Law was sure that Luffy had a firm grip on him, he lifted him off the bed a little bit and started pounding into Luffy so hard, the teen couldn't help but shut his eyes and throw his head back.

Law's rhythm was ruthless, showing no sign of gentleness or holding back. The new angle allowed Law to stimulate Luffy to the point of mania. Every thrust Law made hit the younger's prostate dead on.

Luffy knew he was not going to make it any longer as Law let one of his hands travel down to touch Luffy's rock hard erection. It only took him a few strokes to send Luffy over the edge. "Y-Yes! Fuck, yes, Law!"

Luffy felt his whole body trembling from the force of his orgasm. The feeling shot through his whole body, every nerve felt like it was on fire. For a moment, his mind blacked out completely. His orgasm was so intense, it made his body feel numb to any other feeling.

When he regained the ability to think straight again, he felt Law coming inside him and collapsing on top of him, his own body trembling slightly and his breathing heavy. They just laid like this for a few more moments, listening to the sounds of each other's wildly beating hearts, until Law pushed himself off of the teen to lie next to him on the bed. Both kept panting heavily and stared up at the ceiling, trying to recollect their strength and thoughts.

A comfortable atmosphere surrounded them. They didn't need anything else right now except for a little moment of silence.

Law was the first one to let his gaze drift from the ceiling to the teen next to him on the bed. Luffy was still panting a little bit as he stared up at the ceiling with dazed eyes and Law couldn't help but smile a little. He sure found a successful way to shut the teenager up for once.

However, staring at Luffy brought another feeling up and it made felt Law feeling really strange. He didn't want this to be over, but he knew that the time was running out for both of them. In a few hours they would go separate ways and Law would probably never see Luffy again. He didn't want to admit it, but Law didn't like the thought. He didn't like it at all. So he did what his mind screamed for him to do.

He grabbed Luffy, who was still lying on his back, by his shoulders and pressed him against his own warm body. Surprisingly, the younger man didn't seem to protest and Law guessed that he probably didn't even have enough energy to do so, even if he wanted to.

Law had to accept the fact that those were their last moments together, but he would make sure to enjoy them. Even if it meant to spend the whole day in bed with Luffy.

* * *

Law noticed that there was something off about Luffy the minute they sat down on their seats in the train. It wasn't normal for the teen not to fidget around in his seat and to be so silent - Instead, Luffy just stared out of the window.

But Law wouldn't say that the atmosphere was uncomfortable. Truthfully, it was rather relaxing watching the sun going down in the distance, painting the sky in so many warm colors. Neither of them felt like speaking was necessary right now. Somehow, Law couldn't deny that he didn't want this train ride to end. It felt surprisingly good to just watch the sun setting with Luffy by his side.

The tattooed man let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Since when was he one for cheesy thoughts?

Luffy must have sensed that something was bothering Law, because he immediately turned his eyes away from the passing scenery. "Something's wrong, Law?" Law could have sworn that the look on Luffy's face was almost worried. "Oh, I know! You are hungry, aren't you?"

Law raised an eyebrow at Luffy's assumption. Why was everything about food when it came to Luffy?

He was just about to open his mouth to protest, saying that he was not hungry at all, but Luffy was already rummaging in his backpack that he brought with him, obviously looking for something. Law was watching him intensely, curious for what Luffy had in store for him. Suddenly, he noticed the younger man grinning widely.

"Got it!" Luffy pulled two objects out of his backpack and handed one over to Law. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in some kind of paper bag, so Law didn't really see what Luffy got for him. "I prepared them just a few hours ago, so they should still be fresh! Here, that's yours!"

Law took the paper bag in his hand and felt his heart beating a little faster. Did Luffy really prepare something to eat for him in case he got hungry? The thought caused Law to smile a little. If Law didn't know any better, he would say it was endearing.

Law opened the paper bag to look at its content. The moment he did, his smile disappeared.

A sandwich.

Fucking shit.

Law moved his eyes to look at Luffy who stared back at him with a happy and expectant grin on his face. "It's with cheese and turkey, I bet you'll love it!"

God-fucking-damnit. Seriously, what was he supposed to do now? Law had to suppress the urge to not toss the paper bag and its content as far away from his as he could. But there was no way he could do that, Luffy didn't have any bad intentions after all. Law was pretty sure that he had never mentioned his utter hatred for bread to the boy before, so he could not blame him.

But still, the smell alone was enough to make Law feel nauseous.

Law moved his left tattooed hand to grab the sandwich and almost shuddered from the touch. The soft texture of the bread was nasty enough to send shivers running down his spine. When was the last time he had touched bread anyway? Law seriously couldn't remember and he silently cursed the hyper boy next to him for making him do such an atrocious thing.

The size of Luffy's eyes didn't shrink. In fact, they grew wider and wider the closer Law moved the food to his face. He balled both of his fists, excited to see the older man's reaction. Little did Luffy know that Law was having a mental war with himself.

Could he really do this? Fuck, could he? The sandwich was mere inches away from his face and it almost made him gag.

Law moved his grey eyes to look at Luffy again. Shit, he was seriously expecting Law to enjoy this! He gulped. Saying that he wouldn't eat it was ungrateful and Law honestly didn't want to disappoint the teen.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing regularly, his hands shaking a little bit.

He then opened his mouth and took a small bite, chewing it slowly before swallowing it.

Fuck.

Law felt like _puking_. He could almost feel his stomach protesting, this was beyond horrible! How could people even eat this shit?!

He opened his eyes again and looked straight at Luffy. "Damn, Law! Your whole body is trembling! And is that sweat on your forehead?" Luffy suddenly looked happier and obviously proud of himself. "Wow, I had no idea I am such a great cook!" Luffy then grabbed his own food and took an extremely large bite, making Law wonder how it was even anatomically possible to open your mouth that wide. "Hey, it _is_ amazing!"

Law didn't say anything, the nasty taste of the food still lingering in his mouth. Luffy finished his sandwich in record speed while Law kept staring at that _thing _in his hands. How was he supposed to eat more of it?

Suddenly he got an idea. "Luffy," Law started, causing the dark-haired teen to look up at him. "You're a big eater, you can have mine, too."

Luffy's face brightened up for a second and Law mentally praised himself for his brilliant idea. "But Law, aren't you hungry, too? I really don't want to steal your food."

"No, no, no! You can have it!" Within one second, Law shoved the sandwich right into Luffy's hands. He wanted to tell Luffy that he was more than glad to give him the rest of his snack.

"You're awesome, Law!" It took Luffy only a few moments to eat the rest of Law's sandwich, too - Which was surprising, considering Law had only taken one tiny bite of it and Luffy still managed to devour it like he hadn't eaten anything for two weeks.

After that, Luffy even moved his hand to his face to lick his fingers clean. "That was too damn good. I hope you still liked yours, though."

Law closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Yeah," he started. "It was..." He swallowed hard. "...good."

* * *

When they arrived at their destination it was already night. There were hardly any people at the train station, considering how late and dark it was. Besides, the train station was most certainly not a place where you wanted to hang out at such an hour.

Law knew where Penguin was waiting for him to pick him up and he had initially wanted to run right to his friend.

However...

"Luffy," Law started to speak as they both walked next to each other into the direction of the train station's exit. "Shall I take you home? My friend won't complain about giving you a ride, too."

Honestly, he didn't know why he offered Luffy such a thing. A few days ago he would have sworn that by the time they got home again, Law would literally sprint away from the boy by his side as fast as he could. But now he didn't like the thought of Luffy leaving all by himself. He didn't even call someone to pick him up and that thought was a troubling one.

Luffy looked at Law for a few seconds before grinning. "Na, it's alright." He moved his hands behind his head. "I live five minutes away from here, you really don't need to do that."

Suddenly, Luffy cocked his head a little to the left and nudged Law's side with his elbow. "You're worried about me, aren't you?"

Law furrowed his eyebrows. He made a little '_Tsk' _sound and broke the eye contact with Luffy, looking straight ahead instead. "Of course not." He lied.

They kept walking next to each other with neither of them saying one word. Luffy was grinning like a fool the whole time and Law tried his best to ignore that weird feeling in his stomach. And that feeling was most definitely not caused by the sandwich from earlier. They exited the building and Law immediately felt the cold wind blowing right into his face.

"Sooo," Luffy started and now Law noticed that his voice sounded a little odd. The excited tone from earlier was suddenly gone and Luffy was obviously searching for the right words to say. "I've got to head into that direction." Luffy pointed his finger at a small, dark street in front of them. That uneasy feeling in Law's stomach grew noticeably. "Thanks for the weekend." It was unusual for Luffy to sound so... serious. And Law had to admit - He didn't like it one bit.

He was still staring at the dark street Luffy had pointed at just a few moments ago and thus didn't even notice the younger man moving closer to him, placing his small arms around Law's waist and embracing him.

"Sorry for all the trouble I caused you..." Luffy buried his face in Law's chest and muttered the words into the fabric of Law's jacket. Law felt his heartbeat increasing at the words. He tried to come up with something clever to say in response, but his mind was completely blank.

Law closed his eyes and decided to listen to what his instincts told him. He moved his arms around Luffy as well and embraced the teenager even tighter.

It was ridiculous. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like him at all. Law never hugged other people like that and it made him wonder how much he had changed because of Luffy.

They stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying their last moment together. Because Law knew, once he let go of the younger boy he would be gone forever. And the mere thought of it made Law feel horrible.

After a few minutes they parted, neither of them sure who exactly made the step and let go first. Law's heart was beating wildly against his ribcage.

"Goodbye.." Luffy said in a very low voice that sounded nothing like the voice Law was used to. Law tried to say goodbye as well, but he couldn't find his voice. He just kept staring at Luffy who slowly turned around and walked away from him.

Something inside Law's head screamed for him to run after Luffy, to stop him in his tracks and to hug him once again. He didn't know why, but the fact that he was alone right now made him feel something he had never felt before. And Law couldn't ignore how frightening it was.

He continued standing there, watching Luffy walking farther and farther away from him. It was only a matter of seconds until Luffy would disappear from Law's view forever.

Suddenly, when Luffy was almost too far away from Law to see him clearly, he turned his head to look at Law from over his shoulder. Luffy smiled a little when he saw Law still standing there, watching him. He moved his right hand up and waved one last time at the tall man. Law froze right on the spot. No matter what Luffy did, even if it was just an innocent action like that - It made him feel incredibly strange. The taller man gulped and raised his hand as well, waving back at Luffy until he couldn't see him anymore.

And it didn't take a long time for Luffy to disappear completely into the darkness.

Law kept standing there, even though he didn't really know why. He should go to where Penguin was waiting for him, but... There was definitely a voice in his head telling him to continue standing there.

Minutes passed and he didn't know how long he stood there, staring into the direction where Luffy had gone.

Law took a deep breath. If Luffy really lived only five minutes away from this place, then he should be home by now. There was no need for Law to think about him anymore.

He glanced at the dark and empty street one last time before he began to walk off, intending to find Penguin as soon as possible. He looked up at the sky as he walked.

The sky was clear but it was unusually cold tonight.


End file.
